Dogs Fight With Cats
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Seto's life turned dramatically worst. He wakes up during a capnap in his office and finds that he was transformed into a kitten. Now he has to find help somehow. Jou picks him up, but will he be willing and able to help the lonely, heartbroken CEO? M/M
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Don't ask me where this story comes from. I started playing with the plot then my ghostwriter took over and look it was ten chapters long and in desperate need of some editing LOL. This story will update quickly maybe one chapter a day since I have to work on it. Some of the chapters are going to be longer than others only because I had to break it up in weird places just so the whole document wasn't in one chapter.

A few warnings before I get started. This story does not have my usual dark action in it. It's just a little fluffy romance with Seto in desperate need of help. I'm feeling lonely and look what I did LOL

Warnings for the whole story: Suicidal thoughts, violence, and yaoi (man on man action) If any of these bother you please don't read this story. Each one of them are laced somewhere in the story.

For all those who are ready to start this journey with me. Welcome and please follow me.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Seto sat in his office, glancing through the endless pile of papers he had to read through and approve. He scratched his tired eyes and threw his glasses down on top of the pile directly in front of him. It had been several days since he slept longer than a cat nap on the black couch in his office, nearly three months since he returned to his mansion. After the fight with Mokuba followed by him disappearing, Seto found himself spending even less time at home. His office was equipped with everything except a bed and a working kitchen, not that he need either. Standing up, he walked over to the large tinted windows that reached from the floor to the top of the ceiling. His bare feet felt wonderful against the soft off-white carpet that lined his office.

It was a hot summer day, not that Seto noticed being in air conditioning all day. It felt strange that he no long worried about anything other than running the company. He graduated from high school nearly ten years ago. He frowned and glanced back at his desk. Somewhere among his messy desk was an invitation to the ten year reunion. The school tried to keep the classmates in touch by offering a gathering ever five years. Seto was away on business the last time, and he refused to cancel his trip in order to join his classmates at the party. He stretched and run his fingers along his sore back. Even with the most comfortable expense chair, Seto still suffered from stiff backs from remaining in the same position for several long hours.

The sun was beginning to set. He walked over to the adjoined bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Most of his staff would be leaving. He was never apart of the race for the elevators at the end of the day. Being the CEO, his days never ended on a timely manor. Walking back to his desk, Seto reached into his drawer to order his dinner for the night. His usual nightly security would bring it up upon its arrival. He was always more at peace when the sun finally set. The janitors never bothered him except to clean his office and bathroom. His security never called him about trespassers, and no one was calling him about emergency meltdowns and endless questions about which direction they should go. He sat back and watched the sunset through the clouds and buildings. He always admired the beautiful view and found himself watching the sun hide itself from view ever night.

He paused at his show only once to let his security in with his dinner, Chinese. Picking through his food with his chopsticks, he found himself barely eating again that night. The uncomfortable feeling that something was amiss in his life and would burrow out of control plagued his thoughts. Pushing the food off to the side, he shifted through his papers until he found the invitation to the ten year reunion. He thought for a few minutes before putting the invitation down and moving towards the computer. Using the web address attached to the invitation, he placed his name down on the reservation. Usually he would never go to one of those gatherings, but his life felt empty, and he wondered if seeing some of his old classmates would distract him for at least one night of loneliness.

Sighing heavily, Seto shut down his computer and reorganized his desk. It was early in the evening, but he didn't have any desire to do anymore work. Glancing at his forgotten food, he threw it into the garbage. Curling up on the couch, he pulled the blanket out from underneath it and drifted off quickly to sleep. His dreams were filled with memories of being with Yugi and his party of friends. He wondered how they were all doing. Did they go to college or skip it? Seto shifted in his sleep as his once peaceful dream turned into a nightmare. He was running through endless dark streets from an unknown person or thing that he thought would kill him if he was caught. He ran into a dead-end and turned towards the dark shadow that blocked the light from the street.

He screamed and jerked awake, but oddly enough the sound of his voice was different. He tried to speak again, but a small yelp came from his lips. Afraid that he lost his voice during the night, Seto tired to pull himself into a sitting position, but his body barely moved to stand. Glancing down, he saw small furry brown legs. He tried to scream again, but now he knew the noise that came from his throat sounded more like a cat screeching. There was a knock at the door, before the night janitor came in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Kaiba, but I thought..." the man trailed off. "I guess you went home tonight." Hiroki looked at the couch and stopped when he saw the small brown kitten. "How did you get in here? Mr. Kaiba doesn't like animals. Sorry, honey, but you have to go."

The large hands wrapped around Seto who tried to scrum his way out of them. He scratched and hissed, but nothing he did would loosen the man's grip. Hiroki walked down the flight of stairs until he reached the bottom floor. Opening the service door, he threw the kitten outside into the dark night. Seto tried to talk, but small meows were the only thing that passed his lips. He lifted himself up on wobbly feet, watching the door shut before him. He bowed his head and moved out of the way and lied along the side of the building.

He was confused on how he suddenly became a kitten. He didn't eat anything that was out of the ordinary. He was sure his security would have noticed someone breaking in. He also didn't know any chemical or spell for that matter that would change him into something different. He put his head down on his paws and stared at the strange world. Everything was dull with the lack of color and confused his mind more with numerous people and cars moving about in the main street in front of him. A small whine came out of him as if he was crying, but he didn't feel any tears only the pain in his heart. The loneliness must have gotten to him.

He closed his eyes a few seconds before he heard furious barking and growling. He jerked up unable to make out a person's voice over the loud barking. His fur stood on ends, and his back arched naturally. The barking quiet and turned into a low growl. Seto stared at the huge brown dog. He backed further until he stumbled over a box. He jumped from something touching him and barely scurried away from the box that threatened to fall over him. He ran into a leg and was picked up by large, warm hands. Attempting to scratch and squirm his way out of the hands, the man pulled his shivering body close to him. "Easy," a familiar voice whispered. "Roy and I won't hurt you." The one hand gently ran his fingers through Seto's fur, causing his tense form to relax almost instantly.

The dog growled, causing Seto to bury himself into the warm jacket. "Quiet, Roy. You're scaring him." Jou moved the kitten into his giant coat pocket and walked over to the dog he tied to the drainpipe. Seto struggle in the pocket, but Jou held most of the pocket closed with one hand and walked Roy back to his work.

He walked through the door and one of the nurses walked up to him. "How was he?"

"He's fine. Let the owner know that he just needs more exercise. In the meantime, I found a kitten by Kaiba Corp. I'm going to check him over and then go home for the night. Roy scared the poor thing."

Jou walked through the noise veterinarian hospital, ignoring the various animal sounds and walked into the small room, shutting the door behind him. He pulled the kitten out of his pocket. Seto instantly shook his body and had strange urges to lick his fur clean. Jou walked away from him, giving Seto his first view of him. He meowed softly, trying to get Jou's attention.

"It's okay, little guy. Nothing is going to hurt you here." Jou walked back over and scratched behind Seto's ear. Seto instantly purred feeling the odd vibration from somewhere in his body. He reached into the basket of supplies and brought over with him and took the thermometer out. Jou gently stuck it up his rectum. Seto instantly squirmed, meowing his protests. Jou gently slid his hand down Seto's back, trying desperately to calm to scared animal.

He pulled the thermometer out and pulled the kitten into his arms. He felt oddly guilty as if he was torturing a small child. Once the trembles in the small kitten calmed, he placed the little guy back down on the table. He coaxed Seto into standing while he checked his heart and lungs. "Well, little guy, you seem healthy. A little too thin, but that's to be expected. Let's get you over to the kennel so someone could adopt you."

Jou picked Seto up and pulled him back into his warmth. Seto loved being that close to Jou's warm body. It left him feeling less cold and lonely. Jou placed him into one of the smaller cages. Seto turned around and instantly meowed at the blond, trying to get him not to leave him alone in the cage with no place safe to go. Jou stuck his finger into the cage and gently pet Seto's cheek. "It's okay. Someone will come and adopt you soon. Then you'll be happy."

Jou turned and left, ignoring the barking and meows from the other animals. He shut the lights off, leaving Seto in his cage. Seto lied down and placed his head on his paws. He whimpered and meowed; trying to call out to the one person he thought he was lucky to have met. He didn't like being in the small cage. Unable to sleep, he moved over to the back corner and curled up. The night dragged on with only the dogs waking when someone would come into the room. Every time, Seto lifted his head and looked for Jou, but the blond hadn't come back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have the first chapter or the first section that I wrote. Like it? Hate it? Want to know more? Leave me a review. I'll see you all tomorrow. Thank you for reading.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Digital Moon Fighter, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, dancing elf, and Leviathan of the Sea for your kind reviews. I'm happy some people are liking this story. As promised here is the next chapter. It's the same length as the first.

Warnings are still the same from last chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

The next morning, a small woman came around, giving food to all the animals and talking to some of the ones that obviously have been there for a long time. Seto ignored the food and remained where he was in the shadows. The small woman noticed him not eating and tried to call Seto from where he sat. Giving up, she left the food there incase Seto felt more comfortable eating later. Two days went by with no signs of Jou. Couple of people came in to adopt the animals, but no one took Seto who would scratch and bite the hands that went to grab him. He refused to let anyone touch him if they weren't Jou.

Finally Jou walked into the room followed by the small woman, explaining that the past two days Seto didn't eat. He couldn't think about tasting cat food nor did he feel like eating being trapped in that cage. "Be careful, doctor. He doesn't like to be touched."

"He let me touch him a few days ago." Jou opened the caged and whistled for the kitten. Seto rose and walked over to Jou, gently rubbing his face against the blond's outstretched hand.

"He must like you. Every person that tried to pet him, left with deep scratches."

Jou laughed. "He sounds like someone that I knew. That guy wouldn't let anyone near him unless it was his brother."

Seto meowed, trying to get Jou to noticed that he was on the right track. "I think you've adopted him."

"You know with my complex schedule I can't have an animal."

"Cats can take care of themselves. Please consider it. I don't think that little guy would ever get out of here unless it's with you."

Jou sighed and picked the food dish up and walked over to one of the chairs in the room. He set the kitten down on his leg and the dish on his other leg. Seto looked at it but turned his head. "I know it's not a mouse, but it's good for you." Jou picked up one of the dry shapes and held it in front of Seto's face. Seto smelt the strangely delicious aroma and opened his mouth. He took the piece into his mouth, dragging his sandpaper like tongue along Jou's finger before chewing on the piece. It tasted strangely good.

The woman squealed. "I knew you could get him to eat."

Jou chuckled and lifted another piece of food up to Seto's lips. "I'm not hand feeding him forever you know." Once Seto finished the other piece, Jou moved the dish closer to Seto. He instantly buried his face into the food, devouring it. It didn't take long until the Seto's small stomach was full. Jou glanced at how much was left. "That won't do. You need to eat more than that. Well that's a start I suppose." Jou picked the kitten up and placed the food back in the cage. He reached for Seto and tried to put him down, but Seto dug his claws into Jou's shirt, refusing to let go.

Jou sighed and let him hang there. "I guess I have a new kitten," he told the small woman who laughed at him. He walked with the kitten clung to his right shoulder and stopped at the front desk. "I'm adopting this little guy."

Seto let go and jumped onto the counter staring up at Jou. The blond shook his head and filled out the paperwork. "What kind is he, doctor?" the red head woman said at the front counter.

"I'm not sure. He's got the personality and eye color of a Siamese. Those blue eyes are bright, but his brown fur and shape looks more like a tabby. He could be a mix."

"What are you going to name him?"

Jou thought for a few minutes. "I've been calling him Little Guy." Seto bit his finger. "Ow. I guess he doesn't like that. Umm." Seto heard his name being said but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Jou glanced up at the television to see a special report being broadcast again. Seto Kaiba was missing. Jou sighed and whispered, "Seto," The kitten purred and rubbed his body against Jou's arm, glancing up at the television. "Seto? I guess that's the name he wants."

The woman chuckled and handed the papers over for Jou to sign. The blond signed his name down on the paper and picked Seto up. "Call me if you need anything. I'm going home." The women waved him off as he got into his car and drove back to his house. The entire ride Seto sat curled up on the passenger seat. He didn't like the way the car swayed and had trouble staying still without being able to see the road. Jou pulled into his driveway and grabbed the small kitten. Seto hissed in protest at the rough handling. It was completely different from how he treated him at the hospital.

Jou set the kitten down on the dinning room table and glared at him. "You must think I'm an idiot. How did you get in that form, Kaiba?" Surprised that Jou figured it out quickly, Seto shook his head and meowed. "You can't talk. That's going to be difficult." Jou walked into the living room and over to his computer to boot it up. Seto tried to walked after him and nearly fell off the table if it weren't for Jou's fast reflexes when he returned. "Damn it, Kaiba. Can't you even watch where you're walking?"

Seto hissed and swatted at Jou with his clawed hands. Jou carried him into the living room and set him down on the desk. He opened up a word document and placed the kitten in front of the keyboard. "Okay first. How did you get in that form?"

Looking down at the keys, Seto moved his small paws over the keyboard. He growled at the constant mistakes and his paws being too big. Finally he managed to type a simple message, "Don't know."

"Did you eat anything strange? Did you notice any shadows?"

"No"

"I need to call Mokuba and let him know you're fine. Maybe Yugi as well. Atemu might know something. Sit still and don't cause any trouble." Seto meowed his protests, trying to get Jou not call Mokuba, but the blond moved out of the room quickly. This wouldn't turn out well.

Seto didn't expect Jou to figure out right away who he was. He climbed unsteadily onto the desk still not used to walking on four legs. Putting his head down he wondered if Jou would find out Mokuba no longer lived with him. Seto was sure that Jou knew, but something in him didn't want the blond to know he spent his nights in his office. It seemed pathetic when he thought about it. Jou slammed the phone down next to the kitten, causing him to jump and hide behind the monitor. "Why is it when I called Mokuba that one of your security officers picked up and told me that Mokuba hasn't lived with you in almost a year? He gave me a number to his house, but when I called that a man answered and told me he was out of the country? You should have bit me or something to tell me that Mokuba didn't live with you or that he wasn't even home."

Seto frowned. He didn't know that is brother went away. It must have been his honeymoon. Seto crawled out from his hiding space and glared at the blond. He jumped down next to the keyboard and typed, "I didn't know."

Jou looked down at Seto. It seemed strange that the CEO wouldn't know what was happening with his brother. He wondered if they had a falling out and no longer talked. He knew it had been ten years, and he was busy with school. He didn't hear anything on the news about the Kaiba brothers, but that didn't explain anything. He barely watched television. Jou sighed and picked the phone up. "Well, I guess I'll call Mokuba's cell. What's his number?" Seto stared for a few moments. He really didn't want to contact Mokuba, but he knew that maybe his brother would come talk to him since this happened. He typed the number and looked up at Jou. Apparently the phone went right to voicemail because he left a message and hung up. "For two brothers that never left each other's side, you two sure had a falling out. I'm calling Atemu, you and I need to talk about what you've been doing. Someone clearly knows that you're missing, but that would explain why the news didn't show your brother when they announced your disappearance."

Seto put his head down on the keyboard, not caring that it was making the word document fill up with random letters. Jou was clearly angry that Seto wasn't with his brother anymore. He didn't understand why the blond cared. He seemed extremely upset that something like this happened. Seto sighed. "I should have let that little girl adopt me then I wouldn't have to deal with the angry blond," Seto thought.

Jou walked back into the room and picked Seto up, placing him on the ground. "Atemu and Yugi are on their way." He closed thee document that was filled with random letters. He looked down just in time to see Seto's tail disappearing under the desk. "What is wrong with you? Why are you hiding and curling up? You're acting like a depressed person that has nothing left to live for." He heard Seto make a noise that sounded like a hiss and growl, but the kitten refused to come out. Jou sighed and sat down on the couch to wait for his two friends.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you for reading. Please drop me a line. See you all tomorrow

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are so wonderful! I see some new names and some of my usual people. Love you all!

Thank you to Leviathan of the Sea,

dragonlady222 (twice n_n I'll let you know who he married. soon),

blackstar822 (I love Jou and Seto and can relate to Jou and wish I could have a love life like Jou.),

A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest (I love your screen name. It screams a threesome n_n),

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai (What happened between the brothers is coming soon. I promise),

Sacred Phoenix Of Nephthys

Warnings: Are still the same

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

It didn't take long for them to arrive. Jou smirked as he looked out at Atemu's sports car parked beside his car. The former pharaoh released the location of his own tomb and him and his little lover has been living off those funds ever since. "Where is the little fool," Atemu growled as he walked into the house.

"Atemu, be nice. I'm sure Kaiba didn't want this happening."

"That's not why he's a fool," Atemu said, hinting at something that none of the others would understand.

Jou lead them into the living room. "He's under the desk, refusing to come out."

Yugi gave Atemu a sad look. The former pharaoh sighed and went on one side of the desk while Jou moved to the other. The two lifted the desk while Yugi reached under and grabbed the squirming kitten. "Easy, Kaiba. We aren't going to hurt you." Seto bit Yugi's hand, causing the tri-colored man to drop him. Seto ran to the other side of the room and stood there with his back arched and hissing.

He jumped out of the way and ran into another room as Atemu lunged at him. He continued to dodge them and running around the house until Jou slammed a box over his head. He tried banging against the side and top, but the box didn't budge. Hands reached in and grabbed him, tying a rope around his neck and securing him to the leg of a couch. Seto tugged at the rope, but it refused to yield to him. "Will you stop? How can we help you if you run around the house like a fool?"

Atemu knelt down in front of the kitten and looked at him. "It's a spell of some kind."

Seto rolled his eyes. He could have told the pharaoh that. He sat down and puffed his chest out. He never wanted to show Atemu of all people any weakness, but his strength was quickly leaving him. He didn't know why he was a kitten and craved the quiet peace of his office even if it was lonely and stressful at times. Yugi walked over to him and pick him up. Not liking to be touched, Seto scrummed in his grasp, but Yugi refused to let go. "I'm sorry, Seto. You must have been really lonely this past year. Mokuba told me about his wedding and moving out, but he didn't say much about it. He seemed sort of angry at that time. I didn't ask him much about it. This could be the gods showing you where to find your happiness."

"Aibou, the gods don't interact with the human race anymore. This would have to be something else. And, how do you know that Kaiba was lonely without his brother?"

Jou dropped his phone on the desk and sighed. "He hasn't been staying at home. Apparently the staff all knows that Seto lives in his office." Jou knelt down in front of Yugi who was gently stroking a now settled Seto. "All the money in the world doesn't buy you friends. I think this is payback. It'll teach you want it truly means to be alone with no one to help you."

"Jou," Yugi hissed, pulling the kitten into his chest. "I'll help him even if you don't want to." Yugi got up and untied Seto before walking out of the house. "Coming, Atemu?"

The former pharaoh sighed. "I'm sure that if it was in Kaiba's nature to thank you he would. In the mean time, I guess we'll take him and find some way to change him back." Atemu patted Jou on the shoulder. "Try to be easier on Kaiba in the future. I'm sure he regrets not having any friends now."

Atemu walked to the car and sat down next to his lover. He frowned at the sad expression on Yugi's face while he stroked the surprisingly still calm CEO. "Don't worry, Kaiba, we'll get you back to normal. Someway." He leaned over and kissed Yugi's cheek before starting the car and driving back to their house.

The house wasn't as large as Kaiba's mansion, but it was surrounded by a large steel gate and the driveway was long and full of trees and flowers. Atemu parked the car to the side of the entrance and walked in followed closely behind Yugi with Seto staring about. Atemu shut the alarm off. "I'll see if any of those spell books Malik found earlier this year can help us."

Yugi nodded and carried Seto up to their bedroom. The kitten stayed where Yugi set him. He had no desire to fight. Whatever force turned him into the small animal had plans for him. At that point in his life he didn't care. Yugi moved over to the bed and sat down next to Seto. "How did Jou communicate with you?"

Seto sighed and jumped off the bed. He moved easier now that he was getting used to his new body. Jumping first onto the chair and then onto the desk, Seto sat in front of the computer. Yugi giggled. "You can type with those paws?" Seto rolled his eyes and jumped off the desk, landing hard on the floor but surprisingly it didn't hurt. "Wait. I wanted to ask you some things." Yugi picked Seto up and placed him on the desk while he waited for the computer to wake up. He reorganized the desk for Seto to easily type on. "What happened between you and Mokuba?" Seto stared at the blank word document. He had no desire to talk about his personal life with someone he called his rival.

Yugi watched the kitten before Seto finally typed. "What happened with Jou?"

Confused, Yugi stared at Seto. "What do you mean? He went to college and finished his degree in six years. He worked really hard for that degree. Don't tell me you expected him to do nothing with his life."

"Not what I meant."

"Oh, about his rough nature. He still hates you, but I think there's something more to it. Why won't you answer me about Mokuba? Maybe this is something linked."

"Not likely."

"Why can't we get in contact with him?"

"Don't know."

"Then who would have noticed that you were missing?"

"My staff. They would have called the mansion when I didn't arrive that morning. I still have security there."

Atemu walked into the bedroom and slammed the thick, dusty book on the desk, causing the kitten to sneeze. "Sorry Kaiba, I can't find anything that would even come close to curing you. I can't even find any clues on what would have caused you to turn into a kitten. Do your old priest memories have any clues?" Seto shook his head, choosing not to pretend like he didn't believe in past lives anymore. "I guess the only thing we can do is wait."

"I'll keep trying to get in contact with Mokuba."

Seto meowed to get Yugi's attention before he left the room. He typed one word on that screen, "My laptop."

"Why would you need it?"

"To work from here."

Atemu sighed. "Where is it?"

"At the office. I'll send an email from here telling them that you're coming." Seto stood on his back legs and pushed the mouse. He growled at the difficult time he was having, but eventually managed to open his email account. Yugi watched, knowing not to offer the proud man help. After the email was sent, Atemu left for Kaiba Corp.

Yugi picked Seto up and carried him into the kitchen. "You must be hungry." Seto shook his head. He didn't feel anything. "What are we going to do about you going to the bathroom?"

Seto's eyes widened. He never thought of it. He moved and jumped out of Yugi's arms and walked around the floor. The tilted floor was slightly cold, but he quickly walked around the large house. Yugi watched him wander as he sniffed random objects. He smiled when the robot vacuum came out from under the couch, scaring the kitten. Seto clung to the couch's armrest and glared down at the object. He jumped and landed directly on the vacuum, causing it to move in a different direction. He didn't know that a moving object could be playful. He followed it under the couch, making it suddenly turn and go back to the middle of the floor.

Seto didn't notice Yugi snickering from his seat in the chair, nor Atemu returning with his laptop. "How long has he been doing that?"

"Almost the entire time you've been gone," Yugi snickered.

A strange smell bombarded Seto's senses as he looked up at Atemu, holding his laptop. He never knew how much cologne he used until he smelt the laptop. Atemu placed the laptop on the floor and watched as Seto moved around the device. "Your guard didn't give me any hard time. He wishes you feel better too."

Seto stared up at him. "I told them that you were sick and had no voice. It explained why you couldn't answer anyone. I said you were recovering with me since you were extremely sick and someone needed to help you." Seto glared at the former pharaoh. "What? I thought it was the perfect idea. The only emails you'll get is the emergencies. Everything else would be filtered to your other account." Seto was impressed by how much Atemu planned everything even though he didn't like the idea of people seeing him as weak because he couldn't be alone while sick. It did make things easier to explain though.

Seto stared at his email and started to select the first one, ignoring the two in the room, while he struggled to get the mouse to click right. He knew that he could easily ask them for help opening the emails at least, but he couldn't get pass his pride. He sat there for several hours, struggling to open one email after the other. It was slightly difficult to read the emails, but he managed. Yugi and Atemu stayed as close to Seto as possible without disturbing the CEO. Neither one of them could convince Seto to eat anything. Seto didn't want to risk having to find an alternative to the bathroom even though while he was in the cage he did use the newspapers. It was embarrassing, and he wished not to repeat that. The sun set quickly before Seto decided to quit for the night.

The smell of dinner vanished from the room, and Seto could hear a faint sound of snoring. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. Unable to ignore the urges for the bathroom, Seto walked around the house until he found a bathroom attached to Yugi and Atemu's room. He crept by them, not wanting to wake him until he knew if his plan would work. Luckily the toilet seat remained up. He carefully landed on the rim and struggled to position himself over the large hole. Finally, he unleashed his bladder with a triumphant smile. "No litter box for me," Seto thought. He walked over to the handle and flushed the toilet. Jumping off quickly to avoid being splashed with anything, Seto moved out to the bedroom.

The two lovers didn't budge to the noise. He debated on falling asleep next to them or just sleep in the living room. He sighed and headed back down the long hallway and stairs. The laptop remained on. Seto ignored it and curled next to the fan where he could feel the heat from the electronic device. He yawned and put his head down. He was extremely uncomfortable on the floor, but didn't want to upset his two rivals but either sleeping in the same bed as them or on their couch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soon will be the reveal on what happened between Mokuba and Seto, but you won't meet Mokuba's wife for at least one chapter after that. I'll see you all tomorrow!

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai. I know a lot of you haven't gotten a chance to read chapter three before I uploaded this chapter so if you're reading two chapters in a row. I'm sorry. I didn't work to long today. Thank goodness. I know Seto is doing a lot of things cats normally can't but I thought it would be hilarious to write him like this, but then again turning someone into a cat is impossible too. LOL

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

The next morning, Seto awoke to angry whispers. The hairs on his back stood on ends as he sensed the tension coming from the kitchen. He walked quietly. "The answer is no, Yug," Jou angrily spat. "I'm not taking him while you and Atemu are gone. Put him in a kennel or something."

"That's terrible, Jou. They wouldn't understand."

"You need to treat him like a cat that he is. You think I'm going to care for him just because he's stuck like that. What do you hope to find in Egypt? Do you honestly think this has something to do with his past or even Atemu's?"

"Jou, please. Think about his feelings. Do you think it's easy for him to be in that form? I tried to get him to eat all day yesterday, and he refused. He does nothing but work on that laptop. You won't even have to pay attention to him. It's only going to be for a week. We still can't get a hold of Mokuba. There's no one else to leave him with."

"Drop him off at his mansion. I'm sure he'll feel comfortable there."

"With no staff, who would get him food."

"I'm sure there are plenty of mice around that place."

"Jounouchi, please."

Jou growled, "Fine, but I'm not taking care of him."

"At least plug his laptop in and set it on the floor and leave some food out for him to eat."

"Wouldn't I need a litter box too? I don't want him urinating on my new carpets."

"He uses the toilet."

"What?"

"I heard him last night. I thought he would sleep with us, but he just walked back downstairs and slept next to the laptop."

"Fine. When do you leave?"

"In about an hour. Atemu is packing as we speak."

"I'll grab the rat and leave. Call me the second you get back, and I'll return him."

"Jou, be nice." Jou moved swiftly, but not slow enough for Seto to move. His large foot landed right on Seto's tail. Seto screeched and took off towards the living room. "Kaiba!" Yugi followed him and knelt down by the couch that he saw him disappear under. He didn't know how Seto managed to fit under there. "Are you okay?"

Seto whined and licked his tail. He never knew that it would hurt that badly. Yugi and Jou moved the couch and warm arms wrapped around the small kitten. Careful not to touch his tail, Yugi held him close. Once he was sure Seto was calmed down, he handed him to Jou. "Be more careful. He's really quiet when he wants to be."

"Perhaps he should practice his speedy more than his stealth." Seto bit firmly onto Jou's arm. Jou screamed and dropped Seto. "This is not going to work. Drop him off at the nearest pound."

Jou grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "Jou, wait. Maybe if you were a little nicer to him. He didn't bite Atemu and me after awhile."

Jou glared down at the brown kitten and reached for the laptop on the floor. After unplugging it, he picked Seto up and tossed him into his large pocket. "Remember call me the second you get home."

"Okay. Thank you, Jou."

Jou quickly got into his car and drove back to his house, not caring that he was smashing the kitten against the side of the door. He threw open the door to his house and plugged the laptop in before setting it on the floor. He dropped the kitten and glared at him. "I have to go to work. Don't ruin anything, don't sit on the furniture, don't leave, and fend for yourself for food. I hope you can open cabinets." Without a second glance, Jou walked out of the house and back into his car.

Seto frowned and lowered his head. He stared at his laptop for the longest time before choosing to ignore the company for the day. He turned it on and left it there just in case an extreme emergency came through. Seto walked around the surprisingly clean house. The living room he was in opened into the hallway. There was a staircase leading upstairs, and the dinning room a few feet down. The kitchen was further down, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. He was hungry, but he mind was too preoccupied to go searching for food. His thoughts twirled around being stuck as a kitten for the rest of his life. Where would he go? Yugi and Atemu seemed nice, but how would they react once they realize that nothing was going to change him back. Jou was out of the question. Seto frowned, thinking about Mokuba. No, he would be on his own. Walking back into the living room, he hid underneath the computer desk and curled up. He would rather die than remain a kitten. He wondered how long it would take for his small body to starve to death. Would it take much longer than a human? Being run over by a car would be much faster.

If he could cry, Seto was sure that tears would fall down his face. He hated his life. The loneliness was unbearable. If someone would have told him that ten years after high school he would have regretted not making friends, he would have laughed and said he was capable of handling anything. Now he sat in Jou's house, wishing for some compassion he denied people. He was never a man that believed in karma, but the world seemed to making his life the worst it could. If he was to get his body back, the first thing he would do is restore his relationship to his brother. He would apologize for the horrible way he treated him and ensure him that he didn't have to help him run the business as long as he came around as often as he could. He'd give all his employees raises, and the ones that did miracles for him, he would give more. Maybe he would even tell Jou how he truly felt, even though it was clear that Jou hated him. Then after that, maybe he would be free of the love he felt in order to seek a new love. He knew that he would never forget what he felt for Jou, but maybe once the door was shut, he could move on.

Seto glanced at his laptop, noticing that there were no emails. His secretary must be doing well with keeping all the stress from him. That or everyone was slaking. Seto moved out from his hiding spot and jumped up on the window ledge. There was barely enough room for him to lie down and watch the world move around him. He barely saw any cars drive by, leading him to think that Jou lived in a quiet neighborhood. If he wanted to get hit by a car, he would be waiting for a long time. Seto grew bored with the quiet street and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he slept, but he heard something hit the door before he saw the blond walking into the living room. He glanced about as if searching for something out of place. "Looks like you didn't cause any damage," Jou commented, spotting him in the window. Jou walked down to the kitchen and noticed that none of the cabinets were touched. Yugi was right. Seto wasn't eating. Pulling out the chicken Jou intended to make, he prepared it and shoved it into the oven. He turned around half expecting to see the kitten staring at him, but Seto wasn't anywhere in the kitchen. He walked back to the living room. Seto hadn't moved from his spot in the window. The laptop was solid black, making Jou wonder if Seto even touched it that day. He was clearly not the same person anymore. He seemed more depressed and didn't care about his own health or his company. It was like he was on a one way ticket to death, and he was dragging the company he loved with him.

Jou moved over to the small kitten and stared at him. "You haven't eaten all day. Yugi said you didn't eat yesterday. I'm making chicken, and you're going to eat it whether I have to shove it down your throat or not. I will not have you dying on me before Yugi and Atemu returned. What is wrong with you lately?"

Seto glared at the blond and jumped off the ledge. Before Jou could react, Seto scrambled under the couch and sat in the back. He knew that he did this before and the outcome wasn't in his favor, but there were three people trying to catch him. Jou growled and left the room. Dinner wasn't quite ready, and he didn't care what the CEO did before hand. Seto heard things moving around, but wasn't fooled into sticking his head out. He didn't know how long he sat under that couch, but the object moved quickly from over him. Seto ran out of the way and tumbled right into a cardboard box. He quickly jumped to the top, but Jou shut the lid before he could escape. "You may think you're smart, but you're a small kitten." Jou taped the top of the box shut and stared at Seto's reflective eyes through the one of the four small holds, large enough to stick his hand through. Seto hissed and reached his clawed hand out, but Jou moved out of his reach. "You're a bad kitty. You can stay in there until dinner is ready." Jou picked the box up and held it away from his body as he carried it into the kitchen.

He set it down on the counter and moved around for the ingredients he needed for the rest of the dinner. "You know, I used to envy your lifestyle. You are rich and have everything handed to you. You are a genius and never have to worry about where your life was going," Jou said, not caring if Seto was listening to him. "You have a brother that idolized the road you walk on. In fact, I believe you have everything in your perfect life. Besides the occasional psychopaths that wanted to kill you, I say you have everything you'll ever need. Then I realized that no matter how much material items you have, you were a sorry excuse of a person. You treated everyone with disrespect except for your brother. I knew you would end up alone in this world, but I always thought you would have Mokuba." Jou walked over to the box and stared in at the kitten that he could barely see. "Tell me. What did you do to push your loving brother away?"

Seto rolled his eyes. Jou knew that he couldn't answer him trapped in the box without any means of communicating besides meows. He turned away from Jou's bright honey eyes and started to claw at the box. "Good luck with that. It's a very thick box." He ignored the kitten and started on the rice. Jou fried rice and vegetables on the stove. He was about to turn back to Seto when his cell phone started ringing. "Jounouchi speaking. Hey, kid, I have some news for you. Mokuba, what do you mean? What about him? Wait a second. Mokuba? Mokuba?" Jou sighed and set the phone down on the counter. "What ever you did was obviously enough to make him hate your guts." Jou opened the box and picked the struggling kitten up. He held him close to his chest. "I've never heard him speak with so much malice." Jou gently pet Seto's back as he watched the food slowly cooking. The kitten stopped his struggles and placed his head down on the Jou's folded elbow. He was too tired to fight any longer. His longing hope that this would bring his brother back to him burst right in front of him. Judging by Jou's reaction, Mokuba wasn't planning on helping. He should have known as much.

Jou placed Seto on the counter, who didn't move, but watched the blond finish making whatever it was he was cooking. Once finished, Jou put the meal on two plates and glanced back at the kitten. "Come on, Kaiba, let's eat and watch some television." Seto stared up at the odd change in Jou's behavior. Could he showing him pity? Seto sighed and jumped off the high counter. He followed Jou's large feet, having to half run just to keep up with him. He stopped at the couch, loving the smell of the food Jou carried. Jou sat down and placed one of the plates on the seat next to him. Seto shifted his eyes towards the television, trying to ignore his growling stomach. He wasn't going to fall for Jou's trick. He remembered the blond specifically telling him not to sit on the couch.

Jou glanced down at Seto who pulled his tail around his body as he sat on the floor beside Jou's feet. At first, he thought Seto was ignoring food again, but then he remembered what he told Seto that morning. He leaned down and grabbed Seto by the scruff and set the kitten down on the couch beside him. "Eat," he commanded, seeing Seto's bright blue eyes staring up at him. Seto stared and sniffed the food for a few minutes before deciding to eat it. He didn't care how degrading it was eating with just his mouth or how difficult it was to chew the large piece of meat. He devoured the meal, ripping apart the meat and licking at the noodles. He didn't know if it was safe eating all that food in the cat form, but he didn't care.

It didn't take long for his small stomach to finish. He moved away from the food and had an annoying urge to lick himself. He started with his paws, licking his rough tongue between each claw. Not finding the taste of fur to be repulsive, Seto gave into the urges and leaned back to lick along the rest of his body. Soft chuckles stopped him. His eyes met Jou's bright honey eyes. They seemed to sparkle more when he wasn't glaring at the CEO. "Now you're acting like a real cat," Jou commented. Seto ignored him and continued his bath until his mind was satisfied that he was clean and ever piece of fur was going in the right direction. Jou leaned over and roughly messed all of Seto's fur up. Seto hissed and glared at the laughing blond. He meowed angrily. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Quit making that noise."

Seto jumped off the couch, ignoring the comedy show Jou put on earlier. He walked over to his laptop and brushed his paw over the mouse pad. The black screen instantly came to life. He walked around the keyboard and pushed the F5 button to refresh the screen. He glanced at the two emails, one was an announcement that there was going to be a one day delay shipping the new game to the retailers. He replied back, allowing them to overnight the leading dealers their copies. He hated delays, but things happened regardless of what he told his staff. The second email was a hate mail from his brother. He sighed and read through the small email, informing him that he should have never asked Jou or the others for help, and that he didn't care if he ever became human again.

Seto's body let out a small whimper. Jou heard and glanced down at the kitten, but before Seto could delete the email, Jou managed to see who it was from. "Is he giving you a hard time?" Seto shook his head. "That's a lie." Jou picked the kitten up and went into Seto's trash folder to see the email. He frowned at the cruel words Mokuba used to talk to his brother. He didn't know what he would do if Shizuka ever talked to him like that. Cradling the small kitten in his hand, Jou gently ran his fingers down Seto's back. He felt like he was betraying himself by showing sympathy to Seto, but he couldn't stand the thought of what the CEO was going through. Leaning against the couch, he stared down at Seto who refused to look at him. "I wish that you were human again so we can talk." Jou moved his hand under Seto's chin and forced him to look at him. "I'm not going to say that I like you or anything, but you've obviously had a change of heart and don't like the way you live your life anymore."

Jou carried Seto upstairs to his room. It had been an exhausting day at the hospital and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He had to put a family dog to sleep today because the state ordered him a menace, and he bit a small child's arm. Jou sat with the dog for a few hours, and he did nothing but sit in the room with his tail beside him and his head bowed. He was sure the dog knew what was happening. It didn't make it any easier for him even after hearing the ten year old boy who called him his best friend scream and carry on about not wanting to lose the dog. He didn't want this happening to Seto. He didn't want to stand beside Seto's coffin listening to Mokuba apologize to his dead brother.

A tear ran down his cheek and splashed onto Seto's head. The burnet kitten looked up and noticed that Jou was crying. Confused, he stared at the blond. What could have possible caused such an emotion to cross Jou's face? Not liking to see Jou crying, Seto leaned on his back legs and pulled his body up until his face was beside Jou's cheek. He licked the salty tears from his cheek, surprising the blond. Jou cradled him closer and eased his body down on the bed. "I don't want you to die," he whispered.

Seto stared at him. "How could someone like him who would say he hated me not want me to die? Why would he of all people care about me?" Seto thought. It didn't take long for Jou to fall asleep, half on the bed and still wearing his work clothes. Seto smiled at the peaceful expression on Jou's face, a few strands of hair fell into his face. Wiggling his way out of Jou's arms, Seto walked over to the window and sat in it. The night had fallen quickly, leaving the light of the stars and moon as the only means to see into the dark bedroom. Seto glanced up at the stars before turning around to watch Jou sleep. "I wish I was human too so I can talk to you." For the rest of the night, Seto dozed every now and then, but found him watching Jou more than anything. He never had this urge with Yugi and Atemu.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter what happened between the two brothers would be revealed. I'll get it upload around this time tomorrow. See you than. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you dragonlady222 (twice), and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai for your kind reviews. Now this is the reveal over what happened to the brothers. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. It's a short chapter than the others. Anyway let's get going

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

The next morning Seto woke to loud banging followed by rapid pushing of the doorbell. He could hear a mumbled voice echoing around the outside. Jou shifted and sat up. Usually he was dead to the world, but he wanted to protect Seto so he slept lightly. He cracked his aching back and moved down the stairs followed closely by Seto. "Hold on a second," Jou mumbled, finally getting the person to stop pounding on the door. Jou opened the door and stared at his guest. "How…what are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" the raven haired man hissed.

Recognizing the voice, Seto instantly shook. What was Mokuba doing there? Mokuba didn't even wait for Jou to move. He pushed his way in and looked down at the kitten. Seto turned to run, but Mokuba slammed his foot down on his tail. Seto screeched and fell hard on the floor. The black haired youth leant down and pulled Seto up. "Mokuba, easy. You're hurting him."

Mokuba glared at Jou. "Do you think he cared when he stepped on someone? You think he felt sympathy for every person he fired? He didn't care if that person relied on that job to keep them in their house. How many people do you think are out on the streets because of him? He only thought about himself. I would forgive him for the longest time because he never did anything to me, and I thought he would change after he finished school and most of the pressure was gone. I was sadly mistaken." Mokuba glared down at Seto. "No, he doesn't change. Do you know what this bastard did after I graduated high school? He signed me up for the same business school he went to and even started filling my schedule up with meetings. He didn't even ask if I wanted to help him with the company. He didn't even care if I had some plans of my own. When I told him that I wasn't going to be the vice president anymore, and that I wanted to marry my high school sweetheart, he told me I wasn't allowed like I was some child again. He even had the nerve to slap me when I still continued to fight him. I turned and left, hiring some men to remove all my things from the mansion and married my girlfriend. I was on my honeymoon when you called. I should have known he would do something like this to bring me back to Japan. He couldn't stand the fact that I was happy."

Barely able to breath from the crushing hold Mokuba had on him, Seto scratched and bit the arm in front of him. "You bastard!" Mokuba shouted and threw Seto on the ground. The kitten crashed with the carpeted floor before taking off with a limp in the opposite direction.

"Kaiba!" Jou shouted. He turned and glared at Mokuba. "Get out of my house."

"I will once I have him."

"No, you leave now. He's staying with me. The only reason I called you was because I thought you could help the company while we figured out how to change him back. I didn't know you two were on bad terms. He even tried to get me not to call you. The person that disturbed your precious honeymoon was me not him. Now, get out. We'll do this without you." Jou pushed Mokuba out the door and slammed it shut. Once the door was locked, he moved quickly around the house. "Kaiba!" he called.

It took him an hour to find Seto, but he did. The kitten wasn't moving or making any sounds while he sat in the back of Jou's closet with his back to the door. Fearing the worse, Jou quickly moved the blankets that he stored at the floor of the closet out of the way. He pulled the kitten out of the closet, feeling him shaking. "I'm sorry," Jou whispered, feeling tears biting the corners of his eyes. Seto had his eyes tightly shut, and his foot was bent and tucked under his body even after Jou picked him up. Seeing the blood on Seto's side and his paw, Jou quickly grabbed his jacket and ran with Seto out of the house. He didn't even notice the limousine that still sat beside his house as he gently placed Seto on the passenger seat. He got in quickly and sped down the street, keeping one eye on Seto and the other on the road.

He quickly pulled into his spot at the hospital and ran with Seto into noisy waiting room. "I need an operating room and the x-ray equipment prepped," he barked to one of the nurses behind the table. The blond woman instantly left the room and started down the hallway behind Jou.

"What happened?"

"This guy I knew picked Seto up and he bit him. The guy threw him on the ground. His paw is broken, but I don't know if he has any other injuries." Jou placed him down on the table. Seto instantly moved, but Jou gently pet his back. "Easy, Seto. Try not to move. You're going to go to sleep for a little while. When you wake up, I'll take you home."

Jou worked quickly with the nurse assisting him. Thankfully, Seto didn't have any other injuries but the broken paw. He placed a cast on it and waited for Seto to wake. The kitten awoke a bit groggy and confused. At first he forgot that he was turned into a cat and tried to sit up like a human, but his nightmare returned, and he remembered that he was stuck in the body of a feline. Jou walked over to him and placed his head down on the table where Seto lied. "You are probably going to feel funny for a little bit. It's like waking from surgery. I'm going to bring home some painkillers for you. You'll have to eat more, understand." Seto nodded. "Good."

Jou picked the kitten up and walked out of the room. He thanked his staff and put Seto in the car. He drove home slower. Ever red light, he would find himself staring down at the now sleeping kitten. He knew that Seto would sleep on the way home, but it didn't ease the fear that Jou almost lost him. He didn't think Mokuba could be that cruel, but he started to understand what happened between the two brothers. He never knew that Kaiba could hit someone, but then he didn't know how severe the argument was.

Jou very carefully carried Seto up to his bedroom and set him down on the bed. The kitten occasionally opened his eyes, but never tried to get out of Jou's arms. The blond sat on the edge of the bed, watching the delicate creature on his bed. He had never saw this side of Seto and wonder if this weakness is the reason he kept people at bay. Did he want to be close to someone? How often did Seto feel frustrated and lonely? Why didn't he go to someone? Was his pride that much of an influence on him that he couldn't ask for help? Jou looked up at the afternoon sun. He couldn't believe of quickly the day went by, but it did take a while to set the bone and cast it. He took one last look at the sun before turning back to Seto. "Gods, I know I don't talk to you often, and I know you lean towards him more, being a priest in his old life, but I need a favor. Please let me help him. You know I can't help him in that form only because I can't understand him. I don't know if you purposely turned him into an animal to bring him to me or to teach him a lesson. Either way I beg you. Please turn him back. I don't want to lose him." Jou stretched himself out beside the sleeping kitten and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't feel like doing anything for the rest of the day and felt his body slowly crashing. Working all the odd nights and being on call was horrible on his sleep schedule. It got to the point where ever time he lied in his bed he could fall asleep and that is what he did at that moment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As always let me know what you think. I should have the next chapter uploaded earlier than normal tomorrow. See you all seen

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry about the typos no matter how many times I read through each chapter, it takes me forever to get them all. I have to ignore them for a while before I fix them.

Anyway thank you to all of you who have reviewed:

Windalchemist001: I'm glad I was about to get emotion from someone. I was planning on making it sad to the point where you wanted to side with Seto.

Mandapandabug: Sorry, I know you tell me all the time about the typos LOL I promise I'll try better. Thank you.

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Your question is being answered in this chapter LOL

Hope: I'm so happy you're a big fan! That means so much to mean!

Warning: This chapter is long. I hope you enjoy it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jou woke up to the sun shining into his room. He was shocked that he could sleep all night. Seto must not have moved. In fact, he wondered if he was still alive. Rolling over, Jou sighed in relief seeing the rise and fall of Seto's bare chest. He rose, still groggy from the long sleep, and went to the bathroom. He just got there when what he saw registered in his mind. He ran back into the room and saw Seto in his very naked human form. The brunet now had a cast that went from his palm to his elbow. The magical force that changed him into the kitten either wore off or whoever did it deemed him enough punishment. He thanked the gods for returning Seto to him and keeping the cast on his arm.

Jou pulled a sheet out of his closet and placed it gently over Seto. He didn't want to wake him by moving the blanket out from under him. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Seto looked small and vulnerable curled up with his uninjured arm holding his legs. Jou reached for his cell phone that he naturally placed on his nightstand. He moved out into the hallway and shut the door slightly while he dialed Yugi's cell. He wasn't sure if he could reach him, but he was willing to try anyway.

"Jou, what's wrong?" Yugi instantly answered, surprising the blond.

"Kaiba's back to normal."

"Really?" He heard the smaller man sigh in relief while he relayed his message to his taller lover. "That's a good thing. Atemu wasn't finding anything in Malik's documents. We were about to visit his tomb, hoping that some of Seth's items were still there. Did you get him to eat?"

"Once," Jou frowned. "He was doing better until Mokuba showed up at my house. He was cruel to Kaiba. I've never seen him like that. He was screaming at him. I think Kaiba naturally thought Mokuba would want to help with their company and signed him up for the same college. Apparently that wasn't what Mokuba wanted. It led to a large argument, and I think Kaiba slapped him. After that Mokuba never talked to his brother again. The entire time Mokuba was holding him while he ranted. I don't know what he planned to do with Kaiba, but Kaiba bit him. Oh gods, Yugi, Mokuba threw him down on the ground so hard that he broke his paw. It took me so long to find Kaiba. The entire time I prayed that he wasn't hiding somewhere to die. When I found him, there was blood all over his paw and right side. I feared the worst, but luckily he only had a broken paw, well right arm now."

"What's he doing now?"

"Still sleeping. I gave him some painkillers last night, and it must have knocked him out."

"Atemu is wondering if you did anything else. He doesn't believe that the spell would just wear off."

Jou blushed and decided to be truthful. He knew that Yugi would be shocked. "I prayed to the gods. I asked them to change him back so I can help him."

"I would never expect that from you."

"Yugi, you had to see him. I guess you did. When I got him home the first day, I yelled at him and told him not to sit on the furniture or anything. After work, he was sitting in the window. There were no signs that he went for any food or even touched that laptop of his. He had this dead expression that I swore was him crying. Mokuba called me that night while I was making something to eat. He was even cruel on the phone telling me that he knew Kaiba would do something to ruin his honeymoon. I tried to tell him that Kaiba didn't want me to call him, but he obviously didn't listen. After the phone call, Kaiba was calmer and followed me around more. I put his dish of food up on the couch, but he didn't jump up. In fact, he sat on the ground staring at the floor. Yugi, he listened to me. I felt like a complete asshole. After I got him on the couch he finally ate and decided to work on his laptop when he was finished. I think he's changed so much that I don't think it was just from him being changed into a kitten. I'm sure he's different as a human."

Yugi politely listened to Jou, feeling his heart ache as he stared with teary eyes at Atemu. Atemu took the phone from the crying Yugi. "Jou, its Atemu. We'll be back in a few days. It's about a two day ride back to Cairo and then we'll schedule the next flight to Japan. Do you think you'll be able to keep Kaiba in your house?"

"I don't know. It's not like I can pick him up and throw him in a box or something. He might want to return to his office."

"Don't let him do that. If the gods granted you the right to help him, then you have to do it. If he returns to the same schedule he had, they might do something worse to him. Clearly the gods don't want him to die just yet. That would explain why they changed him to an animal and sent him to you. You have to be the one destined to help him. Do what you can, and we'll be home as soon as we can."

"I'll try."

"Make sure he eats."

Jou smiled. "Even if I have to stuff it down his throat."

Atemu chuckled. "See you soon. Aibou, let's pack," Atemu said as he was hanging up the phone.

Jou walked back into his bedroom and was shocked to see bright blue eyes staring up at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. Seto naturally didn't answer, not realizing that he was changed back. "You can answer now. Didn't you notice that you were human again?"

Seto's eyes widened as he looked down at himself. He looked back at Jou and an odd expression passed through his eyes before Seto placed his usual expressionless mask up. "I suppose you want me to leave."

"The opposite actually. I don't want you to leave. Are you in any pain?"

"A little," Seto answered honestly.

"Let's get you something to eat so you can take something." Jou reached into his closet for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "You can get dressed while I visit the bathroom."

Seto nodded and moved sluggishly off the bed. It was difficult getting the pants up with the use of his less dominate hand. He thought his left hand would be able to adapt to the change, but it was becoming difficult to move around. Even though he was only in the kitten's body for a few days, it was still difficult to get his mind to control the right limbs again. Jou returned a short time later, seeing Seto having trouble with the shirt. He walked up to him and gently pulled it over his head, guiding his injured arm through the sleeve. The shirt barely came down to Seto's waist. The blond knew he was taller than himself, but he never realized how much taller. The pants slid down Seto's slim waist, but the burnet did nothing to adjust it. He stood there with a lost expression that Jou never thought he would see on his face. "Are you okay?"

Seto blinked and reached down for his pants again. He tried to pull the strings, but the right side was too loose. He sighed and left it alone. Jou reached down and did it for him. Seto blushed and pulled away from him afterwards. "I guess that would do until we can get someone to bring your clothes over." Seto frowned for a second before he replaced it. "Let's find something to eat. Any preferences?" Seto shook his head.

Jou walked down the steps, noticing that Seto was having trouble moving. He walked beside him and placed his hand on Seto's lower back. "Hang on to me. You must still feel very groggy, huh?" Seto nodded and allowed Jou to help him. They made it down to the kitchen with no problems. Seto sat at the bar Jou had in his kitchen. He was breathing a little heavily. Jou was concerned and walked over to him. "You need to tell me what you are feeling. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't think so. I'm tired, and it's difficult to move." Jou stared at him. Seto blinked and moved back further in the stool. "It's only because I was a kitten. I had difficult when I first changed into a kitten. It'll ease in time."

"Alright, but if you start to feel worse, I'll get you to the hospital."

"No promises there."

"Kaiba!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell you if I feel like I'm dying."

Jou rolled his eyes and walked over to the refrigerator. "Pancakes?" Seto shrugged. "Do I have to make the decisions around here?"

"It doesn't matter what we eat, Jounouchi," Seto whispered.

Jou stared at him unable to believe that he actually heard his name coming from the CEO. Jou started mixing the batter, choosing to keep his comments to himself until he knew for certain what was going through Seto's head. "Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Mokuba?"

"What's there to talk about? He spoke the truth."

"Did you really hit him?"

Seto frowned and stared at his fingers. "I do regret it. It was a terrible day at the office with double meetings, but that's no excuse."

After placing the first few pancakes in the skillet, Jou walked over and leaned on the bar. "How much do you regret it?"

The burnet bit his lip, debating on letting the blond in. He knew that there had to be a reason why they met again after not seeing each other for ten years. He took a deep breath. "I hate myself for doing it. I don't deserve to have his love anymore. He's free to make his own decisions. I was the fool to think he wanted to run the company with me. I should have known that he would have wanted a family that he was never privileged of having. There is nothing I can do about it now. He hates me too much to fix it." Tears collected at the corners of Seto's eyes. He fought them as much as he could. He refused to let Jou see him cry.

Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and pulled him into his warm embrace. The CEO was shocked at the blond's sudden concern. He didn't know how to interpret the soft, loving hug he received. "I can help you," Jou whispered in his ear, "Together we can get Mokuba back. I'm sure once he sees the pain he's caused you, he'll come back.

"You don't know about that. I've messed up completely."

Jou walked over and flipped the pancakes. "With how much love he had for you, it's hard for me to believe that he would hate you that much." Jou looked back to see Seto's head down on the bar. "Kaiba?"

"It hurts," Seto mumbled, holding his arm tightly to his chest.

Pulling the first few pancakes off the fire, he set it down in front of Seto along with a bottle of syrup. "Try to eat that first. You really shouldn't take painkillers on an empty stomach. I'll be right back." Jou walked upstairs to his bedroom to retrieve the forgotten medication. When he walked back into the room, Seto already ate half of the meal and pushed the rest away. Handing Seto two of the pills, Jou walked over for a glass of water.

"Thank you." Seto downed both pills at the same time and leaned his head down on the counter. It felt strange having Jou take care of him, but he really didn't want to go back to the office or the empty mansion. He was oddly becoming addicted to the warm compassion that Jou emitted without even trying. He watched Jou make himself pancakes. "Are Yugi and Atemu still looking for a cure?"

"No, I called them this morning when I woke up to a human you. They are on their way back and told me not to let you leave this house. Is there anyone you need to call about getting some clothes brought to you?"

Seto frowned. "Not really. I do most of it myself now. There was no point in keeping a staff in a place I don't visit anymore. I barely leave the office," Seto found himself confessing. He knew that Jou would never tell anyone besides his friends, but something about the blond in front of him made him want to be honest. If he would have known that Jou would have change dramatically back in high school, he would have given him a chance. Maybe he wouldn't have made so many mistakes.

"Do you want me to drive you to your office to get some clothes?"

Seto shook his head. "I just want to sleep."

"Use my bed. It'll be more comfortable than anything else in this house. I'll bring your laptop up and a glass of water. Sleep well, Kaiba." Seto nodded and moved back upstairs. The painkillers were kicking in, and he could barely keep his eyes open. At least he didn't feel the pain anymore. The only thing he felt was that empty hole in his heart. It had been slowly growing ever since Mokuba left. Seto fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. He never heard Jou enter with his laptop and plug it in the wall, nor the quiet vow that Jou made to bring him back to the Seto he knew long ago.

The next couple of days passed quickly. Seto barely got out of bed and only ate a little bit of food right before he took his medication. Jou sat by his side most of the time, choosing to watch television from the chair in his room besides the comfortable couch downstairs. He called his work and took a week off because of an emergency. The nice thing about being the boss is being able to do that without having to go through twenty questions. He kept close watch of Seto, making sure he ate. He would rub the CEO's back whenever he saw Seto fighting a nightmare. He wondered what Seto feared the most and what plagued his nightmares, but he never asked them, choosing to allow Seto some dignity left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter will be out late tomorrow. I have a long day at work -_- if only I can get a job that required less time. Oh well. See you all later. Don't forget to tell me about this chapter. Thank you all for reading.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I'm late everyone. The traffic was horrible! Thank you for all of those who are still with me. I see some new names with the reviews. I'm very happy.

Thank you:

Mimi-Senpai I'm happy that my sad emotion is getting through. Sometimes I have trouble with that.

Mandapandabug Thank you for telling me that there wasn't too many typos. It makes me feel better knowing that I'm catching most of them. The high school reunion wasn't going to be inside this story, but it is mentioned at the end. LOL

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai Jou and Kaiba are my favorite too if you can't tell LOL They are so opposite but so similar

Kakamashi7 I'm sorry some of the sentences don't flow. I have this horrible way of talking and I like to hide it through my writing, but sometimes it slips through. I'll keep an eye on it. Thank you.

Leviathan of the Sea Between you and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai you two are usually around the first to review. It looks like you wait for the email to come LOL It makes me smile when I see the review within a half hour of posting.

Again this is a long chapter. It has some humor in it, but if it doesn't come off really well please tell me. Humor is my worst element to write.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven

Yugi and Atemu arrived earlier than expected. Jou answered the door, holding his finger up to his lips. "Where is he?" Atemu asked, placing their luggage on the floor by the door.

"Sleeping in my room. He hasn't done much other than that."

"How's his arm?"

"It seems to hurt him every now and then, but he's been sleeping a lot so it's hard to tell." Jou led them into the living room so they can talk more comfortably. "Do you know why this would happen to him?"

"Clearly not to teach him a lesson. I think it was more of guidance. He might have been walking down the wrong path, and the gods saw him as too important to loose. They might have been giving him more subtle hints for awhile, and he could have been ignoring them."

"What could they possibly want to show him?"

"We all seen that he was depressed. He lost everything he cherished in what seemed like a short amount of time. He seems to be on a self destructive path. That may be the reason the gods intervened. Even in the past Priest Seth was cherished among the gods. He was blessed with the most beautiful features and intelligence. Everyone respected him and worshiped him. In this present time he is idolized as well, but unlike his past life, he doesn't care what people think. The only one he relied on was his brother. He never seek the comfort of a human being besides his brother, and when Mokuba left, it must have left him with a huge hole in his heart. Seth always had more than one person by his side. In fact, he had someone that swore his loyalty to Seth and never left his side. Even though he was a slave, Seth cared not for his status but the heart that the young slave had for him. They were inseparable. Maybe the gods were trying to lead him to the reincarnated soul of his beloved lover." Atemu stared at Jou.

"You're kidding right? We hated each other!"

Yugi giggled. "Past tense?"

"I've come to terms with the fact that he's having a rough time and refuse to make fun of him or cause chaos. Once he's back on his feet again, I'll go back to hating him."

"Would you? Now that you see that he has a heart, and it's broken into a million pieces. Would you really go back to hating him? Doesn't something inside of you yearn to make him feel better? Don't you want to see the smile on his face again even if it's just a smirk?"

"That's beside the point. Any person who's sensitive to the emotions of others would want to help him."

"But isn't your urges screaming? Tell me something, Jou," Atemu smiled as he continued to press his friend into admitting that there was something between the two of them. "Why would you pray to the gods to change him back so you can help him? Is it because he was an inconvenience being here? Why do you have bags under your eyes? Have you been up all these nights since Mokuba broke his arm? Are you worried that he's going to die?"

"Atemu," Yugi whispered, worried about the reactions his friend is going to have.

Jou pulled at his blond hair unable to stop a tear from falling down his cheek. "Alright, damnit! I'll admit it. I've been up all night making sure that he didn't hurt himself more. I feared that he was dying the day Mokuba arrived. I'm scared that he'll never wake, and I thank the gods ever time I see his eyes open even if it's for a brief moment, long enough to eat and take more medicine. Atemu, why am I feeling this way now? If we were soul mates like you and Yugi, why didn't I feel it when I first saw him? Shouldn't we both have felt something? Why did we fight all the time?"

"I was hiding the fact that when I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love," a soft voice whispered from the doorway. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but I was hungry and came looking for you." Seto held his arm tightly to his chest and stared at the ground. Jou was in shock that he could say something so casually, but yet he couldn't tell him those words back. He still was unsure about his feelings.

"Cousin, come sit with us." Atemu gave him a small smile while Yugi moved off the couch to sit on the arm of the chair that Atemu sat in.

Seto sat next to Jou, wincing at the pain. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"It'll be fine for now."

"We need to talk about what you've been doing with your life. Apparently it was enough to attract the gods' attention.

"I haven't been trying to kill myself. I just don't leave the office. All my meals are brought in to me, and I work all day long. I got rid of the staff that would clean the mansion. I'm sure it's full of dust by now."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Couple months. After Mokuba left, I still went home for a few months, but it made everything worse walking into the mansion not greeted by Mokuba. It was bad enough that I had memories from the time I lived with Gozaburo. Both of those memories together made everything horrible. I couldn't return home. Luckily the office has a built in shower and no one questioned my late hours. The building was deserted after ten o'clock. No one paid attention to when I came and left. If they did, no one said anything. I slept on the couch all the time."

"Did you see any of the gods' subtle hints?"

"If you're talking about coincidences then yes. A blond dog got in one morning. It took me forever to catch it and let it out. The owner came running up to me, thanking me for catching her dog. I discovered a picture of Jounouchi the same day the reunion invite came. I witnessed someone running over a stray cat outside of the office when I left one night. They tried to get me to take the poor animal to the vet, but I knew that it wouldn't survive so I told them no."

Yugi chuckled. "You are so blind! Why didn't you look Jou up after all those hints?"

"I did." Seto blushed. "I knew he was a veterinarian. Actually when I first was changed into a kitten I instantly thought of getting help from either one of you. It just so happened that Jou found me first. I was actually impressed by how quickly he figured out that it was me."

"Nodding your head to the name of Seto and staring at the television when they released a press conference that you were missing, I say that explains a lot. On top of the fact that you had the same color fur as your hair and your eyes were the same bright blue. Then there was the refusal to eat cat food and do anything unless I was there. It was like you were trying to get my attention."

Seto chuckled and actually smiled. "I would never touch that disgusting food, but somehow you holding it made it appetizing." Once he started laughing he couldn't stop. It felt great to finally smile. "That poor woman tried everything to get me to eat." Jou smiled at the happy expression on Seto's face. He never thought he would see it, but it made him feel warm. He listened to Seto talking freely in between his laughs. "Then there was Yugi worrying about where I was going to the bathroom. Of course I knew how to use the toilet. That was fun, but I don't ever want to do that again."

Atemu laughed. "Yugi said it was an interesting sight watching you do that. In fact he talked about it for a good half hour."

Yugi gasped and hit Atemu's arm. "I did not!"

Jou laughed. "No the best part is watching the little kitten working on the computer." All of them laughed except for Seto who was trying to not smile and pretended like he was insulted. "I think it would have been even funnier if Kaiba had a pair of glasses on."

Seto chuckled. "I wish I did. You should try reading the screen when you can't see anything other than a gray image." The CEO pulled his arm closer feeling a wave of pain shooting up to his shoulder.

Jou noticed and got up. "You two staying for breakfast?"

Yugi sighed. "I wish we could. Atemu wants to get home. Don't you, Atemu?"

Atemu smirked. "Are you sure it's me that wants that, Aibou," he whispered.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Fine, get out of here. I don't want you groping each other in my living room. Kaiba, I'm going to make something to eat. Any suggestions?"

"Nothing with fish."

Jou chuckled and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Atemu glanced at Seto. "How much do you love him?"

Seto blushed. "I don't think I should be telling you that."

Atemu smirked. "Just curious if you wanted to borrow a condom and lubricate from us."

Seto blushed deeper and glared at the former pharaoh. Yugi shook his head and pulled Atemu from his seat. "Ignore him, Kaiba. He's really bad at telling modern jokes. You should've heard him asking the poor pharmacy cashier for some spicy oil for our first time having sex."

"More than I want to know, Motou."

Yugi giggled on the way out of the living room. "If you two go for it tonight, remember Jou's a virgin." The door shut before Seto could make any comment.

"I did not just hear that," Jou commented.

Seto blushed and shifted his gaze away from Jou. "I won't do anything. I can sleep down here if it'll make you feel better."

"No, you need to stay comfortable with that injury especially since I don't know how bad it is with you refusing to go to the hospital. It was broken in two places as a paw." Jou handed Seto a plate and sat down beside him.

"Thank you for everything. I greatly appreciated your help."

"I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Seto frown and set the fork down. "Kaiba?" Finally realizing what he said, Jou moved closer to the burnet. "I mean it. I don't think even you in your cruelest state would do nothing to help me. Do you believe me?"

"I'm not sure. I hit my own brother."

"Do you remember your exact emotions at that time?"

"What difference does it make? I'm no better than Gozaburo."

"Think about it. Were you angry?" Seto shook his head. "What emotion was it?"

"I was disappointed and felt betrayed. For the first time I doubted my brother's love for me. I thought that even he was an actor. I remembered that morning realizing how many people acted around me. They would show me respect and be polite to me, but how often would they go behind my back and talk about how they hated acting around me. I happened to overhear one of those conversations on the way out the door to meet Mokuba at home that day after taking more meetings than I've ever had to deal with. Everything got worse when he didn't even come himself for his belongings after our argument."

"Did anyone see you this depressed?"

"The janitor once maybe. I buried myself in my work to ignore the pain, but even that never helped." Seto finished eating and set the dish down on the table beside the couch. "I should get back to work soon. I'm sure there is a huge stack of work for me to do."

"I'll let you go back under once condition." Seto stared at him for a few minutes. "Come back to my house every night. Don't stay at that office."

"Live with you?"

"More like sleep with me." Jou gasped. "Not what I meant! Sleep here at least."

Seto chuckled. "Is that the only way you'd unlock my chain?"

"You bet."

"I guess I have not choice. I don't want the company to fall apart."

Jou frowned. "Do you really hold that much influence in your company."

"My own fault. I didn't want someone else making the decisions and ruining the fragile reputation of the company. I never wanted to go back to being viewed as a weapons company. I got a lot of heat and people tried to blackmail and kill me for turning it into a game company, but the outcome was all I cared about. The children have a place now to enjoy themselves and play." Seto smiled softly. "I was able to give those children a happy childhood even though I could not have one myself."

Jou placed his half eaten food on the table and pulled Seto into his arms. The burnet felt strange at first, but the feeling faded away to familiarity. He leaned his head back against the blond's shoulder while positioning himself in between Jou's legs. This was something he was missing. He couldn't have this relationship with his brother. He needed comfort from someone that it won't feel awkward with. "Tell me about your childhood." Seto shook his head. "I'll tell you about mine."

The CEO sighed in defeat. He did want to know more about Jou, and the reason why Yugi held his accomplishment at becoming a veterinarian highly. "You know about my parents dying when I was young, and how I beat Gozaburo at chess for him to adopt us?"

"Everyone knows that."

Seto closed his eyes and leaned his broken arm on Jou's outstretched leg, not realizing that he never took his medication. "I actually cheated. He realized it later, but he couldn't kick us out. It would look bad on his company, and he needed an heir. No woman could satisfy him enough to be his wife. Life became worse every day we stayed there. Thankfully he never did anything to torture my brother. I made sure of that. He could beat me, force me to do things I didn't want to do, make me study until my head felt like it was mush, and keep me up for days on end, but as long as Mokuba was taken care of, I did not care. Eating became a reward for when I would finish my homework that seemed impossible for a normal child to finish. He beat it in me that I couldn't eat until I finished the work."

Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "That's why you've always been so thin," the blond whispered in his ear."

Seto nodded. "He's the cause of most of my unhealthy habits. Mokuba was able to help me break a few of them. He would call the office at lunch time and force me to eat and make me come home at a certain time. I lost a lot of weight when I was a child and never really gained it back. When I became a teenager after Gozaburo's death, I never wore anything tight. I was afraid that the press would see how thin I was and somehow tie that into the reason I couldn't run the company. Without Mokuba those bad habits are returning."

"You eat everything I make you. Are you even hungry?"

"Most of the time I don't feel hungry. This morning I did."

"What about the insomnia? I noticed that you stayed awake for hours when you were a kitten."

"Another bad habit. I wasn't allowed to go to sleep until all the work was finished. Some days he would make it impossible to finish everything. He would tell him that the CEO of the company had a lot of responsibilities and nothing could wait until the next day or after a small catnap. For the first few days, I would fall asleep without even realizing it." Seto opened his eyes and stared at the lamp in front of him. "That's when the beatings started. His fists were how he beat me in the beginning. Then he changed to whips and bats." Seto shuddered. "He broke my wrist once, but since he had his own private doctor it never went from there. I thought about running to social services for that and showing them what happened, but I'm sure he would have an excellent explanation. He might have even went after Mokuba if I did that."

"Did Mokuba know about all the beatings?"

"Probably. We never talked about it. I hid everything under my clothes and told him I fell and broke my wrist. I'm sure he knew." Seto ran his fingers over the cast on his arm. "You know, I deserved this broken arm. I promised Mokuba that no matter I would never turn into Gozaburo, but I did. I forced him into something and didn't even asked him. I hit him when he disobeyed me, but I admire him for leaving. That was something I could never do. There was too much at stake."

Jou turned Seto slightly so they could see eye to eye. "Don't you ever say that again? No one deserves to be abused. You did not deserve that broken arm. Did you hurt Mokuba more than once? Did he ended up in the hospital? Did you leave a mark?"

"I don't know if I left a mark. I didn't see him after that."

"How hard did you hit him?"

"Not really hard. It was like a frustrated slap."

"Did you force him into the company after that? Did you keep him chained to a desk and not let him eat or sleep?" Seto closed his eyes and moved away from Jou, holding his head. "Did you, Kaiba? Did you do anything to Mokuba that Gozaburo did to you?"

"No!" Seto shouted. "I loved Mokuba…love Mokuba. I could never put him through all that suffering."

"After he left, you let him go, right? Did you do anything to interfere with his wedding?"

Seto shook his head. "I was happy to see him smiling so brightly. He really loves that woman. He deserves to be happy."

"What about you, Kaiba? Do you deserve to be happy?" Seto shook his head. "Why not? The last time I checked you went through all that suffering to protect Mokuba from going through it. You tricked Gozaburo into adopting you in order to make sure Mokuba had a happy childhood. You took over the company and destroyed all the weapons and changed it into a gaming company in order to give children happy childhoods. Isn't that what you said? Tell me, Kaiba." Jou knew he was getting close to making Seto show his emotions. He wanted him to scream at him or hit him. He wanted Seto to show his frustration. He needed to show Seto that he could restrain himself. Seto needed to break away from his stepfather's shadow, and he planned to do that. "What do you want from life? Do you want to always be alone? Do you want to stand in the background and watch everyone having fun and smiling? Is that the sacrifice you choose for yourself?"

"No!" Seto shouted again as a tear ran down his cheek. He pulled his legs up to his chest, not realizing that he sat slightly on Jou's leg. "I don't want to be alone," he barely choked out.

"What do you want?" Jou whispered. With all the emotion he could get out of the once coldhearted CEO, he never expected the tear. He knew that Seto was nothing like Gozaburo. Seto truly had a bad day the day Mokuba left. He was not to blame. Any person would snap with how much pressure he must have been under.

"I want you to hold me." Jou almost missed the soft words. He reached up and pulled Seto down into his arms. Seto was shaking, making Jou feel horrible about putting him through that, but he finally got Seto to admit to what he wanted. He ran his fingers up and down Seto's spin, feeling him slowly relaxing.

Once he was sure Seto stopped shaking and calmed down, he moved his face up so he can see him. He didn't expect to see the red puffy eyes. He never felt the tears on his chest. He glanced down and noticed that Seto's shirt was wet. The burnet must have been holding it over his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Even in a fit of depression, Seto was thinking of others. "Next time you're crying in my arms, you cry into my shirt." Seto blushed and turned his gaze away. "Do you want to go into the office today?"

"No, I can work from here."

"I need to go shopping and check on the hospital. Did you want me to stop by your office for your clothes?"

Seto thought about it for a long time. He couldn't run away from his company and pain anymore. "Just one set of clothes. I can pick the rest up tomorrow when I go in."

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Seto nodded. "Are you going to eat something at noon if I'm not back in time?"

The CEO finally chuckled. "I'll set my alarm. I promise."

"Good." Jou leaned over and kissed Seto's cheek. "I'll be back later." Jou pulled his legs out from under Seto and carried the dishes into the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone once he was out of house and dialed Mokuba's number. "We need to talk. Meet me at the park near Kaiba Corp."

"Why would I do that? You're obviously siding with my brother."

"Just hear me out, and I want to know both sides first."

"Fine. What time?"

"Now. I'll be there in ten minutes."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm sorry that it was really long but there was no good place to stop it without it feeling like it was dropped. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for still staying with me.

Thank you for all of you that reviewed:

May Wong: I'm really glad you like this story. I found myself loving it too.

Leviathan of the Sea: This will be the chapter with Mokuba. n_n

Kakamashi7: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't put Seto as uke. It's a fifty fifty but Jou is on the bottom, but you'll find out why in the end.

This is a little shorter chapter than they have been. I'm setting up the end now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight

Jou got into his car and drove off. He'll go on all his errands later. Right now his greatest concern was Seto. Getting Mokuba back into his life would cure a lot of his grief. He arrived at the park a few minutes before a large limousine pulled up. Mokuba got out with a beautiful long haired brunet. "This had better be good," Mokuba mumbled.

"Don't be rude, kid. Is this your wife?"

The woman smiled. "He's been in an awful mood ever since he had to return. My name is Maya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, it's my pleasure. I'm Jounouchi, but everyone calls me Jou."

"How is Seto? Is he doing better?" Mokuba rolled his eyes at his wife's concern. She nudged him gently.

Jou would have laughed if he wasn't concerned about Seto's emotional state. "That's what I want to discuss. Let's find a comfortable place to sit. Mokuba, how much does Maya know?"

"She knows about the magic, and Seto being turned into a kitten. I don't keep things from my family," he hissed.

Jou sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "How much do you know about your brother?"

"That's a dumb question. I know everything about him."

"Are you sure?"

"How much do you know?"

"I know about what Gozaburo put him through. I know about what happened the day you left and what he's been feeling ever since."

Mokuba frowned. "I know what Gozaburo put him through. It was hard not to know living in the same house," the raven haired man said softly. "It was hard breaking him from those habits. I didn't even notice what he was doing when he first took over the company. I just thought he had a lot to do that needed him to be there all the time since he was disbanding the weapons and building the game systems. It took me several months to realize that it was Gozaburo inside of him that was pushing him. That's when I started to call him at ever meal and guilt him into coming home. It started to work to the point where I didn't have to call him unless I knew he was under a lot of stress."

"Tell me about the day you left."

Mokuba's face suddenly changed, and he grew angry. "That bastard ruined everything."

"Start at the beginning."

"I graduated from high school a few weeks before it. I was going to propose to Maya that night, but when I woke he had already planned my entire day out. He set up appointments for me to meet with supply companies. They would have been easy meetings, but it was the point that he did it without talking to me first. I didn't go in at all that day. In fact, I didn't even bother to cancel those appointments. I'm sure that he would have rescheduled all those appointments."

"I don't think he did. He said something about double meetings that day. I think that would mean he took his own and yours."

Mokuba stared in shock. That would explain the stress his brother had. "Why wouldn't he have rescheduled?"

"That's something you should ask him, but I think it would have something to do with he relied on you and that might have been his way of saying that he needed help. He also probably wanted to make a great first impression."

"Why didn't I see the signs before? He had tired eyes, and his hair was a mess. He arrived home later than normal." Mokuba gasped. "I pushed him without even thinking. He must not have eaten that entire day. He was probably frustrated and had a lot of things going through his head. Oh, Jou, I messed up. I thought he was trying to ruin my life. Even though he never ruined my wedding, I kept thinking he was going to do something to ruin the honeymoon. Did he lose weight? I guess you can't tell with him begin a kitten."

"He's back to being a human, and I don't know if he lost weight. I haven't seen him in ten years. He is very thin. He did tell me that he hasn't left the office in a couple months. There's only security left at the mansion."

"What did I do? It didn't even hurt when he hit me. It was more of something of a shock that he actually hit me. He'll never forgive me."

"He still loves you and misses you."

"I have to see him."

Jou frowned. "He's been gone from the office for a week. He's working on things right now and plans to go back tomorrow, but I don't know what his work load is going to be or his stress level each day.

Mokuba thought for a while. "It might be high considering that he was probably working on nothing the whole week."

"Just emergencies."

"How?"

"He was surprisingly great at typing as a kitten."

"My email," Mokuba gasped.

"Yeah, he saw that. He tried to get me not to see it. It actually angered me that you would have that much hatred even after throwing him to the ground."

"Did I hurt him bad? I saw you carrying him to your car that day."

"You broke his arm."

Tears flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't speak for a few minutes. Maya wrapped her arms around him. "Was it the left?"

"No, the right. It's not the same arm that Gozaburo broke his wrist on."

Maya rubbed his back. She knew that Mokuba cared about his brother even through all the anger he had. "When do you think I can see, Seto?"

"He's your brother. You should know when the perfect time would be."

"Is it okay if I come over around seven tonight? He should be done with work by that time, and I want to ease some of the stress he has before he goes back to the office."

Jou smiled and pat Mokuba on the head as he stood. "I'll see you then, squirt. Now I have a list of things to get, one being a suit for your brother to wear tomorrow."

"Can I go with you to his office?"

Jou was confused on what Mokuba wanted from Seto's office. "I guess. It'll actually be easier for me to get in."

The three walked quietly to Kaiba Corp. The security admitted Jou even without Mokuba by him, explaining that Seto sent them an email telling them to expect Jou sometime that day. The first thing that they noticed when he exited the elevator at the top floor was a large amount of cards and flowers positioned at his door. Jou frowned, remembering what Seto said about people acting around him. "How many of these flowers and cards are from people that actually care about his wellbeing?"

Mokuba frowned. "Probably none. I'm sure they would care if he was dying only because they'd fear what would happen to their jobs, but they won't care if he was just sick. This is all a ploy." Mokuba sighed and pushed the flowers out of the way. He slowly picked the cards up. "I'll make the thank you notes. I'm sure Seto won't do that."

Jou walked in front of Maya and Mokuba, stopping short when he opened the doors to the office. Inside, the office looked empty. Only a single desk and couch sat inside. "Mokuba, was there always this little furniture in Kaiba's office?"

"Go ahead, I'll collect the rest of the cards," Maya whispered.

"No," Mokuba answered, shocked at how much changed in the short amount of time. "He had three desks, a table with a lamp by the couch, a bookcase full of books, and three different computers. Did he say something about him wanting to sell the company or hire someone else to take care most of his jobs?"

"No. He defiantly isn't selling the company, but he seemed to not focus too much on the laptop this past week. That's something to talk about with him."

"Can you talk to him about it?"

"I could try. Where would he keep his clothes?"

"I don't now. He never kept clothes here. Maybe try the bathroom."

Mokuba pressed his hand against part of the wall and moved the sliding door open that looked just like the wall. "Now that's cool."

Mokuba chuckled. "He never wanted to leave his office if he didn't have to."

Jou glanced inside and noticed ten different suits hanging on the shower curtain. The blond chose one and left the bathroom. He really had to get either Seto to move in with him or back to the mansion. It couldn't be healthy to spend the entire day in the same place. "I have other places to stop before I go home. I don't want to leave him alone for long."

"Okay. I'll tell Seto when I get there tonight that I'm answering his get well cards."

"Not a problem. See you tonight, kid."

Jou left a few moments later, not noticing the look he got from the front guard. He stopped off at the hospital to check on the animals and staff. He informed him that he would be changing his shift to the morning for a few weeks at least. Jou wasn't sure how long it would take Seto to return to his old self, but he wanted to be with him at night instead of leaving Seto alone. He went to his usual store, buying things that he knew he was out of along with some special things to make for that night's dinner and other things that he knew that Seto might like.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next chapter should be out earlier than normal. Thank you all for reading please review

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Again I know a lot of you probably didn't read the last chapter as fast as I put this one up. So if you're reading two chapters I'm sorry. I had enough time to go through this chapter before long. Only one chapter remains until the end.

Thank you for all of you who reviewed: Leviathan of the Sea and funni neko.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Nine

He returned to his house to find Seto sitting downstairs with his laptop resting on the cushion next to him. He set the bags down on the floor and draped Seto's suit over the arm of the couch. Seto glared up at him. "What's the matter?" Jou asked, taking back by the sudden anger in his gaze.

"Why did you show up with Mokuba?"

Jou sighed. He should have known that he couldn't go anywhere near Kaiba Corp. without Seto knowing about it. "To tell you the truth, I was talking to him about you. I invited him over tonight to talk to you. He's sorry that he hurt you and wants to talk."

"And you believe him? He's the greatest actor of them all."

"If he starts anything, I'll kick him out again."

"I don't need you protecting me. You know, I was starting to think that there was something between us. I was becoming more comfortable with you and wanted to tell you everything! But, then you turn around and talk to Mokuba behind my back. Don't you think I would eventually talk to him?"

Jou growled and glared at him. "Well excuse me for caring about you. The greatest pain you have is not the loneliness, but the fact that you need Mokuba to tell you that he forgives you. Are you going to fault me because I love you and wish for your happiness? Is this how it's going to be? Are we never going to be able to trust each other?"

Seto was speechless. "What did you say?"

Jou placed his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe that he confessed to Seto. He dropped his hands and smiled. "I guess I'm not confused anymore." Jou walked over to Seto and stood in between his legs, looking down at the brunet's soft sapphire eyes. "I won't do anything to intentionally hurt you. You can trust me," Jou whispered, kissing Seto slightly on the lips. Jou turned to grab the bags he dropped, but Seto grabbed his arm and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

Jou tumbled slightly, his free hand landed in between Seto's legs. He gasped, giving Seto the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blond's hot mouth. Everything felt perfect for Jou as if they've been doing this for years. He closed his eyes, enjoying the power struggle between them. Jou smirked as he ran his fingers up the front of Seto's pants. The burnet gasped and was distracted enough for Jou to take over. He sat down in Seto's lap, resting most of his weight on his bent knees on either side of Seto. Even though Jou was fighting for dominance, he knew that he would sacrifice the power in order to help heal the emotional scars left by Mokuba leaving and the loneliness he had felt for years. On top of the fact that it felt normal to have Seto guiding him.

The two never broke for air. They grinded against each other, knocking the suit from its position on the couch. Seto grabbed Jou's waist, slamming him onto the couch. He placed his knee between Jou's legs, rubbing his member through the clothes. Jou broke their kiss, gasping and moaning. "W-We can't do this now," Jou gasped. Seto licked and sucked on the side of Jou's neck. "S-seto, your brother will be here at seven." Jou's eyes fluttered shut feeling the pleasure rolling through his body. Jou tried to ignore his body's cravings and pushed on Seto. He didn't want their first time in this lifetime to be a moment of lustful sex. "Not like this. I want us to make love together. Not some quick sex on the couch like rabid animals. Please, love, tonight after Mokuba leaves, I'll let you do whatever you want. Can you wait until then?"

Seto groaned and lifted himself off of Jou. "What's wrong with a quickie on the couch?"

Jou bit back his laughter at the pout Seto was giving him. "Not for our first time, Seto. I want to take my time and explore your body." Jou leaned up and kissed Seto.

"Katsuya, you're making it difficult to ignore the urges."

Jou chuckled. "Help me with dinner than," Jou said, patting Seto's legs and walking over to the bags. "But first put that suit of yours some place where it won't get ruined. Did you manage to get any work done today?"

Seto hung the suit up in the closet by the front door. He leaned down and helped Jou carry the bags into the kitchen. "Some of it. Most of the work I have do when I get to the office. I'm sorry about not trusting you earlier. I was jealous."

Jou stopped in his tracks, causing Seto to run into the back of him. "What could you be jealous of? Mokuba is married, and I'm not going to make him cheat on his wife with me. Plus that would be unnatural and weird. He's like a brother to me."

Seto blinked. "Really?"

"With all the things we been through, I always thought of him as family even if I hated you."

Seto smiled at Jou's honesty and helped him put things away. It felt different making the dinner instead of someone preparing it for him, but Seto could easily adapt to it. Jou made things interesting and offered him vegetables and cheeses that he didn't use. Seven o'clock came quickly and Seto walked to the door to answer it. He was instantly bombarded with his raven haired brother. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Oni-chan," he sobbed into his chest. Those where the words he thought he never would have heard coming from his brother ever again.

"There is nothing to forgive, Mokie," he whispered, glancing back at the smiling blond. If it weren't for Jou, Seto knew that his life would have continued to fall downhill. Maya was surprisingly not present during the dinner, but that meant nothing. Perhaps it meant that Mokuba wanted to talk to his brother alone without the presence of something that might upset Seto.

Dinner was a success and delicious even after the hour long hug and apology between Seto and Mokuba. To Jou, it seemed like the bond between the two was stronger than ever. It brought tears to his eyes, watching the two of them going in circles and talking about how much they'd change. He knew that they would be okay even with Mokuba not living at home with Seto. Also they found out that Seto moved most of the furniture out of his office in order work more efficiently.

After Mokuba left with tearful goodbyes and promises to call the next morning, Jou found Seto curled up against the couch. "Did that help you?"

"Very much. Thank you. If it weren't for you, I don't now where I'd be. I'm sure I'd never have Mokuba back in my life." Seto pulled Jou into his arms. "I don't deserve the love you are offering me with how horrible I treated you.

Jou brushed his fingers through Seto's hair and sat in his lap much like he did that morning. "Sometimes people deserve second chances."

Seto placed his head on Jou's shoulder. "You never told me about your life," the CEO whispered. "I really would like to know what Yugi meant by you working harder than anyone to get where you are now."

Jou slid off Seto and leaned against his shoulder. "My father wasn't the best after my mother took Shizuka and left. He developed a heavy drinking problem and gambled all our money away. He could never keep a steady job. He beat me often, and we didn't have much money for food, but I somehow made it work. I always kept hope in my pocket and knew that I could make it out of my life if I kept pushing myself." Jou sighed. "It got worse when I was in high school. He tried to sell me to people he owed money to. I refused and started a lot of fights with those people. A lot of them ran to the police, filing reports against me. The police knew me well. There was this one time that they got extremely close to raping me. I could barely fight them off, but the police showed up and blamed me for everything. It took a lot of effort to get through high school and college. I worked three jobs during high school and five during college on top of taking as much classes as I could a semester. When I graduated from college, the only people that showed up was Yugi and Atemu. Honda and Anzu were too busy with their lives and my father could care less. When I started to move out in my last month of college, he tried force me into staying by threatening to send people after Shizuka. I knew he would never find her or my mother, but I had to protect them somehow. When I called my mother to inform her on his plan, she told me it was my entire fault and that I shouldn't come near her or Shizuka. The same day that I received my diploma and the hospital I'd be working at, the police came to my house to hand me a restraining order. I haven't seen or talked to my sister since."

A tear trickled down Jou's cheek. Seto pulled him into his arms. "My life was nothing compared how you live now. At least I had a chance to get Mokuba back."

"I have a chance of getting Shizuka back. I just have to convince the court that I'm not a threat to them. I know she will help me. I was giving my mother some time to calm down."

"How long has it been?"

"It's been two years."

"How long is long enough?"

"Forever."

"Katsuya…"

Jou leaned up and kissed Seto. "Thank you for listening, but you don't have to worry about it. I never got to see my sister until the day of her operation except for on video tapes. I can wait for as long as it takes."

"I can help you. My lawyers can look over your case. She has no right to keep siblings away from each other especially if they don't fight." Seto leaned over and grabbed his laptop, but Jou took it from him and set it back down on the floor.

"We can handle that later."

"What could be more important than getting your sister back?"

Jou leaned up and kissed Seto. "I have a promise to fulfill."

"We don't have to. I was getting ahead of myself." Jou slid into his lap, rubbing their clothed members together. Seto hissed and leaned his head back, watching Jou with half lid eyes. "Katsuya," he breathed. "I'd love to be romantic, but I won't be able to carry you up the stairs."

Jou chuckled and slid himself off Seto, pulling him up the stairs. He knew that with Seto being taller than him he would never be able to carry him up the stairs with ease. The two entered Jou's bedroom. Jou gently eased Seto down to the mattress, not wanting to hurt his arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"I should be asking you that," Seto mumbled. "I don't want this to be a result of your pity."

Jou sighed and sat on Seto's waist. "If it was pity, I would never make it this far. Seto, it hit me like a ton of bricks when I walked back in the house today. I'm in love with you and don't know for how long, but I always knew something or someone was pushing me to finish college. I wanted to be more than just a street thug whether it was to attract your attention or not. I didn't lie to you. I want to make love to you, Seto Kaiba."

"Now that was sappy." Jou pushed Seto's shirt up until it reached directly below his nipples. He licked around his navel and dived his tongue into it. "Katsuya," Seto moaned. Tingles spread from his stomach downward. He never expected Jou to do something like that. He reached up and pulled Jou's shirt off, locking their lips together in a heat of passion. Seto naturally moved his arm out of the way even though he knew Jou would be extremely careful.

Jou eased his shirt off, kissing and licking Seto's firm chest. "Mokuba is right. You're too thin. The first thing I'm going to do after making love to you is get some meat back on your bones."

"The first thing I'm going to have you do is never mention my brother's name while in bed with me."

Jou chuckled. "Sorry sorry. I know it must have sounded strange." Seto rolled his eyes and shifted his knee until it was in between Jou's legs. He didn't get it near Jou's member, but close enough to cause a reaction from the blond. He smirked and glanced up at Jou. "You want to play that game." Jou slid Seto's pants off and licked the underside of Seto's member. The burnet moaned loudly.

Suddenly everything came crashing into Seto at once. His eyes widened at the memories streamed through his thoughts. "Jono," Seto whispered.

Jou lifted himself up and looked at Seto. "What did you say?"

Tears streamed down his face. "I remember."

Jou slid off Seto. "You're not making any sense."

"I know what happened to Jono." Seto pulled Jou close to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand."

"Jono died protecting Seth. He was in the temple asking the gods to bless their lives and allow them to marry. Seth knew that there was going to be an assassination. He seen it coming through a dream and knew that it was Jono who was going to die. He wanted to sacrifice his own life and save Jono, but it didn't work. Seth knelt at the altar, knowing full well that the arrow would come from behind him. He told Jono to stay outside. He thought his lover would listen, but he didn't. Jono saw the arrow coming and pushed Seth out of the way. The arrow pierced his heart. Seth pleaded with the gods not to take him away, but Jono died anyway. His last words are what I remember the most."

Seto cried in Jou's arms. "The next we meet, you would not like me. You would fight and hate me, but it won't last forever. You'll realize who I am and that would be when your memories come back, but do not cry, love. Our life together will be long and wonderful. The gods have willed it."

Seto stared in Jou's eyes. "How?"

"Don't know. I just remembered it as you were talking about it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this."

Jou wrapped his arms around Seto and held him close. "We have our whole lives ahead of us. Maybe we should wait until the cast is off anyway. I was afraid of hurting you."

Seto smiled and pulled the covers up. Jou had the largest heart and couldn't believe that the person he once teased because he couldn't figure out how to express the strange feelings he was having would show him tremendous amount of compassion. Seto pulled the blond into his chest. Jou felt warm against it and closed his eyes. It still confused him at how much influence his old life had on him, but he could see what Jono saw in Seth. Long after Seto fell asleep, Jou found himself staring at him, running his fingers through brunet locks of hair. He wondered if Seth had a wounded heart when he meant Jono. Then he realized that none of that matter. He was in love with Seto not Seth. This man that he thought was a jerk when they first met. He smiled and closed his eyes. Maybe it was natural that dogs fight with cats until they live together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One more chapter to go. It'll be out late tomorrow only because Fridays are horrible for traffic LOL. Until then please review and thank you for reading this chapter

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

I have a lot of people to thank in this chapter n_n For starters thank you to all those who review and read this story all the way to the end. I do not know when or what my next story is going to be, but I do have a few ideas.

Mandapandabug: I've never even thought to do a Jono/Seth fic. It'll require a lot of research on Seth being a priest, but I might think about it for the next time I go on vacation which isn't for a few months. I know you watch which stories I upload. I'll see what I can do about that one.

Olivia Eternal Song, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Nagareboshi-Lover, ., and Leviathan of the Sea: Thank you all very much!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Ten

The next few weeks went by quickly. Seto returned to work and managed to complete all the work he had backed up in a matter of one week. He felt rejuvenated and for the first time in his life, he was antsy to go home. He had already moved most of his belongs into Jou's house that he had stored in his office, and his usual white sports car always sat in the driveway with Jou's black sedan. He never proposed moving back into the mansion even though Jou knew it would be coming soon. Jou found himself wandering around the house while he waited for Seto to return ever night. He thought of what it would mean to leave his first house. Was it moving their relationship to quickly to expect to move in with Seto? They had only been in a relationship for two months now. The first night that they confessed to each other they were going to make love. It was never good to move a relationship that quickly. Maybe Seto felt the same and that was why he hasn't offered to move them back into the mansion. He couldn't expect Seto to move in with him permanently. Seto would not be protected as well in Jou's house.

Jou smiled as the front door opened. Seto set his keys down on the table by the door and placed his briefcase as usual beside the table. He walked over to the blond and tilted his head up with his right hand and kissed him softly. "You got it off today," Jou whispered.

"Isn't that the green light," Seto whispered into Jou's ear. "They said I had to exercise it to get the strength back into the muscles." Jou's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head against the wall. Seto slid down and kissed his lovers neck.

"Oh no you don't," Jou pushed Seto away. "Food comes first. I swore I would put more meat on your bones. Now let's go eat. We can play all you want later. I'm off tomorrow." Seto smirked and followed Jou into the dinning room. The meal was ready, making Seto wonder how long Jou had been home. He glanced at the clock, noting that it was his usual time. "I got off early," Jou answered his unvoiced question.

Seto chuckled and sat down. "You can read my thoughts already."

"Just your facial expressions. You've never expressed your emotions around me until after you were changed into a kitten. They are easy to read."

"Now you see why I hide them."

Jou smiled and held up his glass of wine. "This is our two month anniversary. I wish I had romantic words to say to you, but that wouldn't be us, would it?"

Seto laughed. "Happy anniversary, love."

The two enjoyed their meal together and even cuddled on the couch, watching the evening news. It was a habit Seto fell into. He always wanted to make sure that nothing was happening that he should prepare his company for and to insure that no one knew about their relationship. Even though he was ready to proclaim it to the world, he wasn't sure how Jou would feel about that. Slow and steady was the best way he always heard. Jou shifted in his arms, kissing the arm he had secured around his chest. Jou slid into his lap and kissed Seto's neck. Seto moaned and placed both of his arms around Jou's waist to brace him. "I'm starting to think you like being in my lap."

Jou grinded their hips together. "We fit perfectly like this."

The blond continued kissing along Seto's shoulder. The CEO was slowly losing the battle. He pulled Jou into his arms and started walking them upstairs. Jou was shocked at how much strength Seto had for someone who just had his cast removed. He smiled; noticing that most of his weight was braced on Seto's left side. Jou wrapped his legs tighter around Seto's waist and lifted most of his weight off Seto's arms.

Seto gently eased Jou down on the bed. He stood up and removed his shirt before leaning down and sealing their lips together. Jou ran his fingers over Seto's now firm chest. Eating three square meals a day was doing wonders on Seto's body. He was beautiful two months ago, but now he looked gorgeous and glowed like the morning sun. Jou removed his own shirt, breaking their kiss for only a second.

Through their heated passion, they managed to remove all articles of clothes and now grinded against each other. Jou broke their kiss and gasped. "Please, Seto, no teasing. I want you more than I can express."

Seto smiled and licked around the shell of Jou's ear. Jou reached blindly through the nightstand's drawer for the bottle of lubricate he kept there. No one ever said that the two lovers didn't play while they waited for Seto's cast to come off. Seto intertwined their fingers around the bottle. He took it from Jou's hand and leaned up. He stared at Jou's body lying beneath him. The fast pace of his chest rising and falling. His member twitched with anticipation. His skin glistened with small beads of sweat. Jou was beyond beautiful.

Seto slid his hands along his lover's inner thighs, spreading them gently. He opened the floral scented oil that they both loved. It made them feel like they were in the middle of a meadow. Gliding the substance along his fingers, Seto stared up at Jou's honey eyes. The blond smiled at him and spread his legs further for his lover. They debated for hours and days even on who was going to take who on their first time. Jou never yield his position. He wanted Seto to take him first. Seto twirled his finger along Jou's entrance before easing the first one in. Jou moaned even through the strange sensation. No matter how many times they played like this, Jou could never get over the first initial finger going in. He knew eventually that everything will come naturally to them.

He hissed as the second finger was pushed in, scissoring him gently. Seto leaned down and kissed his lover. He knew that it was uncomfortable and painful at times, but he was going to ease it as best of his could. Once the third finger joined the other two, Jou couldn't help but close his eyes. Seto wrapped his fingers of his free hand around Jou's member, pumping it in time with his fingers. Jou gasped and arched his back off the bed. That's what they were missing the last time. He completely forgot about the pain and discomfort.

Seto pulled his fingers out and kissed Jou through his whines. Seto leaned up to reach for the box of condoms, but Jou stopped him. "Just use the lube. I want to feel you completely."

Seto sat back on his knees again and reached for the discarded bottle. "Are you sure?"

"Very," Jou groaned. "Hurry."

Seto didn't object and made sure his member was slick enough before leaning up to Jou again. He reached for Jou's hand and intertwined their fingers again. He knew that if Jou was in pain then he would either squeeze his hand or show it through his face. He guided himself into Jou, gently pushing himself in. Jou squeezed his hand slightly. He felt the pain, but he knew that it would get better.

Once Seto was fully seated, he stayed there for a few seconds, waiting for Jou to adjust to him. He kissed him gently until he felt Jou's hips meeting his. Seto broke the kiss and eased out until the head was just inside. He pushed back in unleashing a moan from his lover. Their pace was slow and loving, allowing them to kiss and touch ever part of their lover's skin.

The pace became too slow for Jou, and he met Seto's thrusts. "Oh gods, Seto, please. Faster." Jou moaned loudly when Seto quicken his pace and hit his prostate dead on.

Seto pulled Jou into his lap and used his arms and hips to thrust into his lover. Jou met every thrust with his own. The pleasure was building, and he felt like he could explode at any moment. Seto reached between them and pumped Jou with their thrusts. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Jou cried out, coating both of their chests and stomachs with his release. Seto groaned as the walls around his member tighten. It only took a few more thrusts before Seto finished inside of Jou.

The two panted for a few moments in that same position before lying down on the bed. "Seto, I love you."

Seto kissed Jou. "I love you too."

"That was beyond belief."

"Thank you."

Jou smacked him in the arm and chuckled. The two shared a deep kiss before deciding that they both needed a shower. They held each other in the shower, washing and caressing their bodies. Once they were cleaned and the sheets changed, the two lied in the afterglow, neither speaking for the longest time.

Just before Seto was about the dose off, Jou leaned close to him. "Why haven't you asked me to move to the mansion with you yet?" The question burned in Jou's mind, and he couldn't keep it contained anymore.

"I know how hard you worked to get this house. I didn't want to upset you by just asking you right away. Then I began to wonder why it would have to be my house that we lived in."

"It's safer for you."

"I'm not worried about that. I could get security in this place just as easily."

"What if I would tell you that I wouldn't mind moving into your mansion?"

"Why would you give up this house?"

"It has a lot of happy memories in it, and I've only lived here for a short amount of time. You've lived in that mansion for most of your life and never had good memories in it, have you?" Seto stared at Jou not sure where he was going with it. "It has everything set up that you would need to run your life on top of the fact that it could keep you safe. Safer than having security in this place. Seto, this is just a house, there are many of them out there, but there is only one of you. This place may be a landmark for me, but there are more coming later on in life. Lets go back to your mansion and dispel all the horrible memories you have and replace it with good ones. I want you to be comfortable and safe."

"Why would you do that for me? I could easily make this place just as protected as my mansion."

"I don't want you to pay for two places."

"It won't be a problem."

"Seto, listen to me!" Jou was slowly getting frustrated. It seemed like Seto didn't want to ever return to that mansion, but he knew that Seto had it all set up to support his lifestyle. "I don't know how much longer I could protect you here. Even with your security, I'm sure that someone would find a way to get to you."

"That could happen in the mansion too."

"But it's less likely, isn't it? You have that wall all around it, and the house is about a half a mile or more away from the stone perimeter. Ever inch of it probably has security cameras on top of the fact that you could probably run your company from that house incase you can't get outside. Seto, your safety is worth giving up this house."

"We don't have to give it up. We can still keep this house and come here on vacations or something."

Jou chuckled. "I never thought of that. Protecting you was all I could think about, and I knew I couldn't do it living here."

Seto leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you, Katsuya, for always being considerate, but I want you to be sure that you want to move in with me. I don't want to push you into a decision."

"I'll go anywhere with you as long as you remain safe."

Seto leaned in and whispered in Jou's ear, "Remember that I'll protect you just as much as you protect me. We might have some difficult times ahead with the press and my company, but I will never stop loving you no matter what anyone says."

Jou smiled and kissed him. "Love you, always and forever."

Seto leaned over and glanced at the clock. A sudden thought came to his mind and he chuckled. "Do you know what we missed?"

Jou stared at like he was crazy. "No, what?"

"The reunion was tonight."

Jou laughed. "I think this is the better reunion."

"I agree."

As the two shared their passionate kiss before going to sleep, Atemu stood by the window of his bedroom. Yugi slept peacefully behind him. The two returned early from the reunion after noticing that Jou and Seto weren't coming. Yugi was exhausted and chose to go right to sleep, but the former pharaoh was restless. Atemu gazed at the moonlight as a figure appeared beside him. "My pharaoh," the figure whispered and bowed. "How could I ever thank you enough."

Atemu turned to him. "I owed you, cousin. I couldn't protect your lover back then, but I swore to reunite you once the two of you were reborn together. It took a lot of persuasion, but I managed it. Have a happy life, Seth, and protect him. I don't know if I'd be able to do this again."

"Do not worry, my pharaoh. This time I will protect him with everything I have. This Seto Kaiba has a lot of means at his disposal."

Atemu chuckled. "That he does." Seth faded into the night to return his reincarnated soul. Atemu slid back under the covers and pulled his lover into his chest. Now everything felt at peace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There you have it. Again, thank you all for sticking with me to the end. Please review and join me whenever I have another Jou/Kaiba fic. Thank you in advance for anyone that reviews this chapter.

Angel Dove


End file.
